


Danganronpa Imagines

by slimberry



Series: Danganronpa [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby, Body Worship, Breastfeeding, Cuddling, Despair, F/F, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hallucinations, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Impregnation, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Neglect, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Passing Out, Physical Therapy, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Shower Sex, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Amnesia, Therapy, Two Minds One Body, Vaginal Sex, imagine, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimberry/pseuds/slimberry
Summary: Just quickies I do to satisfy my monthly goal of writing! Updating will be randomized, and how many words depends on my motivation.Requests: Closed.*for Smut





	1. *Imagine Catching Nagito

**Imagine coming home from work and hearing faint noises from your bedroom.**

 

You knew without a doubt that nobody should be in your apartment since you were out at work.

 

So, you walk towards your room, keys in hand in case someone jumps out at you. When you turn the corner, the door is slightly ajar, and the noises grew louder. Was… was that someone _moaning_ your name…?

 

As you put your hand to the door and pushed it open, you gasped. Your boyfriend, Nagito Komaeda, was laying on your bed facing you. He had bunched his shirt up, exposing his chest and stomach, and his pants were still on by his knees. He was frantically jerking himself off, muttering phrases with your name and moaning into the pillow you usually slept on. His face was flushed, he drooled, and his eyes were squeezed shut. He didn't seem to notice that you were there yet.

 

With a small fire burning in your loins, you silently crept towards the bed, your breathing getting more shaky the closer you got to him. When you were standing over him, you reached out, wrapping your hand around his throbbing erection, to which he made a heavy gasp to. He stutters out your name, hazy, lidded eyes locking with your wide ones. You didn't give him much time to talk, as you squeezed your hand around him. He choked on his words, trembling underneath you.

 

You didn't waste time, immediately jerking him at the same pace he had put on himself, making him moan aloud and grip the bed sheets. His flushed face, combined with his frail, sweating body, made arousal shoot straight down to your warm center. You couldn't help rubbing your thighs together, getting some much needed friction for your aching core. You could already tell he was close to cumming, with how his breath hitched and he was arching his back. You bent down, taking his tip into your mouth and giving a hard suck, to which he screamed out your name and released his load into your cavern. You milked him dry, trying to get the last spurts so he could relax. He shook, legs twitching underneath you as you pulled away, looking down at his disheveled form. He panted heavily, gray eyes looking up at you with so much fondness, you felt your cheeks heating up.

 

Silently, he whispered your name, sitting up to pull you into a soft kiss. He smelled like sweat, and the crisp sand of the island he spent years on. You whimpered into the kiss, the heat in between your legs beginning to make you uncomfortable. Whispering out his name, you let out a yelp as he pounced on you, pinning you effortlessly to the bed. He pulled back, his hands holding you down by your wrists. He gave you a small smile, one that certainly didn't look like he didn't just become putty in your hands seconds ago.

 

“My Hope… I'm sorry you had to see me in such a state, I had hoped to finish before you came home...” He chuckled, pressing another soft kiss to your lips… and pulling back way too quickly. “...let me return the favor, my angel.” You blushed, nodding even as he unbuttoned your jeans, unzipped them, and pulled them delicately down your legs. You let your legs fall into his hands, taking your own jacket and shirt off. Though, when you felt fingers rubbing the thin fabric separating you from his touch, you jolted, dropping the clothes off the side of the bed. He just couldn't help himself when it came to you, with a soothing smile, he bent down. You felt more than heard him drag his tongue up the soaking fabric of your underwear, making you moan and fall back against the bed. When you gasped his name out, urging him to keep going, he pushed your panties to the side. He spread your labia apart, watching your fluids that dripped down all over you.

 

He absolutely loved it.

 

He felt his own face heat up, even more so as he leaned forward and immediately began lapping at you. Your fluids on his tongue, he ate at you like he was starved. He moaned, whined, and purred, all as he pulled you impossibly closer to him. Not being able to help yourself, you clenched onto his hair, and he let out a mixed between a growl and a moan, clenching your thighs tight. You were already worked up from watching him and finishing him off, you felt yourself close to your end, something he was excellent in giving you. Your telltale signs were your ever increasing moans, and the muscles in your thighs twitching and clenching tight. So, when he felt that, he buried his tongue deep inside you, moaning against your opening. The vibrations traveled through you and your clit, making you tighten up and cum on his tongue with a loud moan of his name.

 

As you let your grip on his hair relax and fall boneless against the sheets, he took the liberty to clean you up. Aftershocks went through you, and when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, you let out small gasps and broken moans, making him purr from below. When you no longer felt his mouth on you, you turned your head to find him tucking himself into your side, bringing the covers up to shield the both of you from the coldness of the room. His fluffy hair tickled you, and you let out a small giggle as he only brought himself closer. You hugged him tight, kissing his forehead, as you always did. He hummed in content, hands gently massaging your sides.

 

“Thank you, my Hope.” He mummered, “I know how horrid it is for someone like me to be able to please someone as perfect as you-” You silenced him with a kiss to his lips, your fingers rubbing his pale cheeks until you slid them through his hair, earning a pleased sound from him.

 

“Shh, I would never deny you pleasure, Komaeda.” You whispered, yawning. Already, you were falling asleep, and distantly felt as Nagito buried his face into your neck, pressing his body to yours from under the covers.

 

He wished you a quiet goodnight, then, you were out like a light.


	2. Imagine Komaeda Finding Out You're Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Komaeda comes back from an extended Future Foundation mission, and you have a noticeable baby bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff anyone?

**Imagine Komaeda comes back from an extended Future Foundation mission, and you have a noticeable baby bump.**

 

When he had opened the door, you didn’t even notice as you were fast asleep on the couch in the living room. The TV was turned down to its lowest volume, and you were curled up, hugging a pillow. It brought a smile to his face, knowing that even while he was gone, you found solace in something else. He didn’t want to disturb your peaceful slumber, as he was tired as well, but… something did catch his eye as he leaned over the couch. Despite the fuzzy blanket you had placed on you, he noticed your arm was draped over your stomach. It wouldn’t normally bother him but… did your stomach get bigger?

 

He rounded the couch to the other side, making sure his steps didn’t stir you. He kneeled, taking the blanket in his hands and slowly pushing it up. At first, he was very confused, but once a few gears turned in his tired head, he froze. He felt wave after wave of emotion overtake him, it was unreal for him.

 

_His beloved, beautiful girl that had waited for him even when he hadn’t spoke to her in months… was pregnant? With his child?_

 

With shaky hands, he reached out, placing them both on your clothed stomach. When he pushed his fingers down only a bit, he felt a certain firmness, and it quickly gave him some comfort in his overflowing pool of thoughts and emotions. He tilted his head only slightly. With how big you were getting, he could guess that it was the end of your first trimester.

 

Fresh tears pricked at his eyes, and when they flowed down his pale cheeks, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to your bump with a soft cry.

 

It must have alerted you, for, you stirred, and immediately froze when you caught sight of Komaeda, your Hope, crying over your belly. Instead of jumping on him like you wanted to, you reached out and placed a hand on top of his fluffy locks, making him gasp and look at you with puffy eyes.

 

He choked up the moment he caught sight of your loving eyes. He said your name in a hushed tone, and you shushed him. You brought him closer, pulling him in for a close hug. You consoled him, kissing his cheeks and forehead, and it only made him cry harder. He was happy, you know, from the way he was clenching your shirt and how tight his arms were wrapped around you. At one point, when he was calm enough to form words, he asked you, “H-How long…?”

 

You answered with a smile, “ever since you left.” Placing both hands on his cheeks, you brought him in for a soft kiss, to which he gave back with a hand on the back of your head. You soaked in his presence for a bit, as he was gone for months. So when the both of you pulled back, you took his hands and placed them on your stomach once again. “She’s yours, Komaeda-kun.” You whispered, feeling any volume louder than that would ruin the fond atmosphere.

 

At that clarification, he gently pushed your shirt up and folded it under your breasts. It still wasn’t big enough to fully roam around, but Nagito was content nonetheless. He let out a big grin as his shaky hands felt all around, looking up at you one second then back down the next. With his luck, you knew the main reason of his fears, how he lost his parents on the plane ride. You kissed his forehead once again, feeling him almost purr as he leaned into your touch. “Your luck won’t get in the way of this, I’ll make sure to take every precaution possible to keep our baby safe.” You assured him, making him relax fully into you.

 

His head on your shoulder, he held you close. “M-My love… thank you.” He whispered.

 

With the months to come, you kept your promise to him, and you have never one seen him degrade himself. That was a dream everyone had wished for, even you. You loved Komaeda, and you never want to see him belittle himself. Even as you grew, got moody, had cravings, he was there for you. When you felt even the slightest discomfort, he was massaging your hips and back. When you couldn’t sleep, he would stay up with you. You bet he was more excited than you were.

 

So when that day comes. Of you going into labor, you were sure that you would be in safe hands, and as Komaeda talked to his child, who was kicking furiously at your stomach, you knew he would be a great father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your requests! Within the first day, I had received more prompts than I thought I would. You all have very creative minds!  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Imagine Tracing Hinata's Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Tracing Hinata's Scars From The Project

**Imagine Tracing Hinata's Scars from the Izuru Kamukura Project.  
**

 

Despite what the Academy had seemed to think, they couldn’t cover up physical evidence of their betrayal to both Hajime and his family. The sutures in the skull of the human body had identified that it wasn’t just one bone, and those were exactly the places they had cut him open. If you looked at him from a distance, or, if you didn’t know him well, you wouldn’t be able to tell where his scars were. But, as he laid his head on your stomach, arms wrapped securely around your body, you could see the lines as clear as day. 

 

Being the Ultimate Hope he was, he possesses every talent that they had researched, making him liable to help the world recover after the reign of despair. As of late, the repeated effort to rebuild the cities had taken its toll on him, forcing him to retire to your shared home and lay in your arms for a few hours.

 

Hajime Hinata,  _ your  _ Hajime Hinata, and  _ your  _ Izuru Kamukura. Two personalities merged into one, giving him one green eye and one red eye. His rebirthed personality, his eyes, his flaws, it took some getting used to. Especially now, when he let down his walls and soaked in your loving nature towards him. 

 

When Izuru faded away for a while and it was just the two of you. 

 

At first, you had been scared, terrified, when he had came home one day and wanted nothing more than to be in your arms and hear your lovely voice tell him about your day. He never usually just took a break from the outside world unexpectedly, not when it needed so many hands to help it go back to the way it was before. Of course, you would never deny him of a day off, it warmed your heart that he would go to you for comfort. 

 

Today was another one of those situations, where Hajime needed comfort, and you were more than happy to give it to him. So, while you were reading, he had just come out of the shower. Towel draped over his pointy hair, clad in only a t-shirt and pajama pants, he leaned over the couch, looking down at you with a small frown. Immediately, you set your book to the side, looking up at him. “Hinata-kun… was it one of those days?” You asked, reaching up to put a hand on his cheek. The boy sighed, leaning into your touch, seeming to sag. He hummed out his answer, and you pushed your blanket to the side. Taking the idea, he rounded the couch, dropping his towel to the floor and laying on top of you. He was taller than you by a few inches, so he curled his legs under yours, placing his head on your clothed stomach and securely wrapping his arms around you. Laying back against the armrest, you placed your hand in his hair, knowing the roots of his strands were sensitive. 

 

He melted into your touch, small shivers going through his body, but he was mostly still. 

 

You think he took a nap at one point. 

 

Glad to give him comfort, you relaxed against the couch as well, resting your eyes for only a short bit.

 

Which ended up being a couple of hours.

 

When you woke up, Hinata’s head now rested on your shoulder, the blanket covering you both snuggly. You stirred, stretching your limbs and yawning. As you came back down with your hand on his scalp, he turned his head and pressed his lips to your jawline. You let out a small giggle, not expecting him to be awake. “Hinata-kun…” You whispered, feeling his kisses trail to your cheek. Soon, he was atop you, hands gently holding your neck and head with the most care. Your heart fluttered, and you turned your head, meeting his lips in the most softest way. He always took special care in these heated moments, where just one move could decide where the night was going. 

 

But, you didn’t think he was in the mood for this, not right now. So, you pulled back with a hum, taking his face into your hands and kissing him on the forehead. At his sated sigh, you let him lay atop you again. With his weight comfortably pushing you down, it made you feel at ease quick.

 

You both fell asleep once more, with both of your worries washing away with the sound of your snores. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk whether or not this was supposed to be just fluff or smut at the same time so I tried to do a mixture of both things? Hajime and Izuru are perfect boys, we stan for their happiness!!!! I hope you enjoyed!


	4. *Imagine Izuru Pinning You To The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Izuru pinning you to the wall and having his way with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy sex with our Ultimate Hope~

**Imagine Izuru pinning you to the wall and having his way with you.**

 

It was unexpected, how you were just getting out of the shower and retrieving your clothes. 

 

Then, Izuru was holding you against the wall, making you gasp and look up at him to protest; he didn’t give you a chance though, he pressed his lips to yours harshly. Quickly, you held the towel up to cover your body, but, even you knew this was useless. Your towel fluttered to the ground as he picked you up by the thighs, long hair blanketed against the both of you. 

 

His hands,  _ perfect, steady hands,  _ trailed up and down your bare body. With you gasping and moaning into his mouth, out of breath and wanting, he almost couldn't keep himself waiting. But, he had restraint, he knew you were trying to make this quick.

 

Breaking the kiss, he bit and sucked his way down your neck, each one harder than the last. His breath puffed against your moist skin, and you knew this was having an effect on him too. Surely, he must love this too, since he ambushed you. 

 

With one arm keeping you off the ground and spread, he was able to use the other to trail his hand down to your hot center. You were easy to rile up, and he thought it was convenient, with how wet you were, it was easy for his fingers to slide in. You whimpered, clenching his suit as he reached deeply inside, scissoring and stretching you out. You couldn't help the small moans you made against his shoulder, his body weight pressed comfortably into you.

 

Whispering out his name, you pushed weakly at him until he turned his head, red eyes staring blankly into yours. You felt him stop inside you, awaiting your inquiry. Leaning forward, you pressed a small kiss to his lips, feeling the softest of sighs leave him as you wrapped your arms around him. 

 

He knew what you were asking, wanting, waiting for, he didn't need you to speak as he already knew what you  _ yearned _ for: Him.

 

So, he separated from you, watched as you panted softly. With clever fingers, he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down. With his member revealed, you bucked your hips towards his, a hitched whine leaving you. You made sure your legs were more secure around his hips as he lined himself up with you, his head poking at your entrance. And when he finally pushed inside-

 

You didn't realize you were moaning right in his ear, and with his tightening grip on your hips and faint panting, you felt the pleasure ten-fold. 

 

You were happy to give the Ultimate Hope pleasure.

 

He rocked his hips into yours, your walls stretching and fluttering to accommodate his size. You loved it, how he used you for his own pleasure while seeking yours as well. Nothing could compare to this, to this perfect being making love to you. 

 

He must've knew what you were thinking, for, he covered his lips with your own once more. He muttered soft phrases each time he broke apart to let you breathe. And oh, how you wished you could say you loved him! But, he was going harder,  _ faster _ , and you couldn't keep up with his pace. You could only moan, and whimper, and pant and hope you can convey how you felt with your sounds. He buried his nose into your shoulder, and you felt the growl leave his chest as you tightened around him, signaling that he made you cum first. So, he let go, not stopping once as he rode his orgasm until it subsided, leaving you both panting as you basked in the afterglow.

 

You were boneless, leaning against him, as you couldn't -- nor did you want to -- move from him. With a steady grip on your thighs, he walked over to the bed, sitting upon it with you atop him. Then, he gently massaged your buttocks, lifting you off him and letting his cum spill from your depths. You whimpered once more, the warmth from inside leaving you to make a mess on the sheets. Then, he shed his own clothing, pressing you to him with the most care. 

 

He knew you were still reeling from your finish, so he wasn't going to push you to move or say anything. He gave you small kisses on the cheeks, forehead and shoulder. He rubbed his hands up and down your back. He kept you against him, and you enjoyed the warmth he spread throughout your body.

 

When you whispered his name, he leaned his head into yours. Your fingers glided through his perfect hair, and you pressed a kiss to his shoulder. And when you whispered your confession to him, he pressed another kiss to your forehead, letting you rest against him. 


	5. Imagine Catching Makoto During His Downtimes

**Imagine Catching Makoto During His Downtimes**

 

Of course, being the famed Ultimate Hope had its flaws. He wasn't perfect by any means. He wasn't Izuru Kamukura. He was Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Good Luck, a perfectly average boy that overcame and defeated despair. 

 

But, he couldn't have guessed that the despair would end there.

 

The Remnants were still causing despair across the globe, the population had shortened drastically, and Junko’s influence has not spared a single soul. But, Future Foundation had brought some survivors in, including you. Ever since you were rescued - after escaping the group of violent townspeople with bats and weapons alike - you had been trying to help the Foundation with bringing back the peace and order to the world. So when the six survivors of the Killing Game had emerged from the still standing Hope’s Peak Academy, a search and rescue crew had immediately swooped in and gotten them to safety.

 

Makoto's influence was almost stronger than Junko’s. Despite her being smarter and prettier, Makoto indeed brought the hope everyone needed to overcome the despair wrecking havoc.

 

So, when you had walked into his office, ready to fill him in about some recent sightings of the artificial Ultimate Hope, you instead found him with his head down on his desk… which was strange. He'd usually be working on his laptop, writing reports, or doing field work, he wasn't the type of person to rest, even when he was sick. His arms were a cushion for his head. 

 

And it was silent, eerily silent.

 

You placed your papers on the table next to the door, stepping towards the still figure on the other side of the room. When you were just in sight of his face, you could very well see that his eyes were open, looking at the wall with a blank expression. He caught sight of you almost immediately, but didn't bother to speak up. He were just as surprised as you.

 

“Naegi-kun?” You asked, rounding the desk and placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hello…” He greeted, with a soft mummer of your name afterwards. “Sorry… I'm not feeling like myself today.” He sighed, closing his eyes.

 

You hummed, squeezing his shoulder. “Don't worry about it, I'll make sure not to tell Togami or Kirigiri.” You knew how much they like working. “Tell me what's on your mind, I'm sure talking about it will help.” You pulled up a chair, sitting down on it. Usually, Makoto was an expressive person, if he was happy, he'd show it. So when he leaned back into his chair, another sigh leaving him, you knew he was both tired and sad.

 

“...I was thinking about the Final Trial… how Junko just… erased all our memories like that. Made all of us forget what good friends we were.” He pursed his lips, eyebrows knitted together. “It just… made no sense… none of us deserved this… the world was a shitty place, I know. But, how did two high schoolers get to be this strong? They turned the world upside down and made it into complete anarchy, and those who are controlling it was the class that came after us.” He took a deep breath, looking down at the neat desk he liked to keep clean. “...how did it come to this?” He whispered, seeming like he was done with his rant.

 

So, you decided to jump in. “Greed is a strong thing to have, to yearn for. There's always that something that we want, and we want, and want, but just can't have. Junko had no limits, if she wanted something, she couldn't be stopped. Even when faced with her own execution, she wanted it.” You leaned on the desk. “We all know what she did was terribly wrong, the world has gone into chaos, and the dead are going up by the numbers. But, despite all of that, she died, and we have the Remnants in our sights.” You looked at him. “Junko’s reign is over, she had her chance to be the one that pulled everyone's strings. But, you defeated her, and saved your friends, and now you're saving the world, Naegi.” You tried to be hopeful about it, but it was true.

 

He sighed again, rolling to the right to face the windows. “Yeah, I guess that's true.” He placed his head in his hands. “I guess I'm just experiencing the after-effects.” He muttered, smiling softly. “Sorry to drag you into this.”

 

“Don't ever apologize for something like that. I'm happy to help.” You were blunt, almost curt about it, but you knew he got the hint. He laughed softly, waving his hands. 

 

“I got it, I got it. Thank you.” He leaned towards you, placing a soft kiss on your cheek and standing.

 

Which left you blushing in your seat as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for the EGG


	6. *Imagine Being A Very Submissive Girl to Komaeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader trying to top Komaeda despite her low stamina.

**Imagine Being A Very Submissive Girl to Komaeda**

 

He would never want you to do any kind of work, preferring that he’d show you just how thankful he is to be with you. He’d be on top; worshiping you as he pleasured you. Gentle, rough, both, in-between, he’d give it all to you. With him, you wouldn’t ask for anything else. Holding you down by your hips, he’d drive into you with somewhat loud moans and whispers of your name. As if you were a goddess, he’d treat you like glass, just one wrong move could shatter you. While this very much made you whimper and mewl, you had wanted to try something new to the both of you.

 

You never had the proper stamina to top Komaeda, nor would he want you to. Unless you asked for it, he was perfectly fine with making you orgasm against him. You tried before, being on top, but it would always end with him kissing your breath away and taking his rightful place on top of you. 

 

You weren’t sick of it, but you wanted to give it a try, him under you was always a sight to behold.

 

Pulling on his shoulders, you brought him down so his chest was to yours. He stopped while you whispered to him your request, feeling his hair tickle your face as he nodded. You both switched positions, you sitting between his thighs as he laid his head on the pillows. He was drooling already, and you couldn’t help the nervous shudder that went through you. You climbed atop him, his shaking hands held onto your hips with praises passing through his lips. You took them in with a small whine. Balancing yourself on his chest with your hands, you raised your hips so his thin, but long dick was below your entrance. His breath hitched, lips pressed together as you slowly sunk down, a small gasp leaving your lips. He didn’t stretch you, per say, but he definitely reached places you never could with your fingers alone. When your thighs touched his own, you took multiple deep breaths to get through the hazy fog that clouded your mind. 

 

With a soft whisper of his name, you slowly rocked up and down, quickly panting with the effort. Below you, Nagito didn’t move, save for his heaving chest and agape mouth. After a couple of seconds, you stopped with your hands on his shoulders, head on his chest to regain yourself. 

 

He lets out something akin to a purr, nudging your head with his and running a hand through your hair. He encourages you by moving his hips, pulling a moan from you. When you raise yourself up to try again, he’s there with you, holding you against him as you rocked against him. You both let out soft moans, along with the occasional whines and praises. If you would slow down, he’d continue where you left off. He planted kisses along your neck and shoulders, hands grasping your hips, back, ass, anywhere he could find a solid grip. 

 

“My love…” He whimpered, driving himself into you with a new pace, he sounded close. 

 

“Komaeda…” You took his wrist in your grip, leading his hand down to your warm center, where he immediately began pinching and swirling your clit, leaving you a breathless mess. 

 

With a hitched gasp, you both froze against each other. Your shaking limbs did nothing to undermine the orgasm that tore through your every sense. You distantly felt his warm semen shooting inside of you, and the moan you let out didn’t sound like yours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to just scrap this, so I decided to post it instead! ^^


	7. Imagine Kamukura/Komaeda Tending To Your Full Breasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two different scenarios of breastfeeding, this wasn't a request.

**Kamukura:**

 

With pregnancy, there was new territory to cover when it came to experiences, especially with how your body changed. Your womb got rounder, larger, heavy with child, and your breasts were no different. Other than your areola getting darker, you were also lactating, on most days it'd bother you with the pressure of too much milk, so bad you'd let them leak out into some napkins stuffed into your bra.

 

You were lucky to leave on maternity leave from your job, you didn't think you'd last at work with them.

 

But lately, it's been extremely uncomfortable to sleep, as much as you love Kamukura, you'd have to leave most nights to empty your ever-filling breasts. 

 

Your lover was… an odd being… but you fell in love with that. He had all the facts about everything, never relying on what others say, and most of all he took care of you when you were recovering from the despair that had taken over the world years ago. Despite having no emotions, he cared for you. Your cravings, needs and wants, he provided, and you couldn't be happier to have a child with someone so loving. 

 

This brought a smile to your face as you sat on your shared bed, taking a short rest before Kamukura came home from work. Never taking any breaks, Kamukura was an interesting being. Working so hard for both the world and you, you felt a small twinge of guilt, he must be so tired. You know about the experiments performed on him, you know his lobes have lost their emotional function and all that's there is Talent. You took a deep breath to calm yourself, you have heard that worrying about things wouldn't be good for the baby, who was resting peacefully inside your womb.

 

Smiling, you let your hand drift over your stomach, taking comfort that you weren't alone in this quiet house. With that, you took a short rest, eyes closed, waiting for your hard working lover.

 

Waking up from from a nap was the hardest thing ever, in your opinion. But, you felt a warmth atop your hand, and something soft, but solid, rubbing across the curve of your stomach. You let a pleased sigh leave you, opening your heavy eyes to meet the gaze of Izuru Kamukura.

 

“Kamukura-kun?” You whispered, yawning and stretching out. “Ah… did I fall asleep?” His hand continued moving, while the other held your own. 

 

“Yes, you were getting up a lot last night, you were really tired this morning.” He explained, and you couldn't help your nod. 

 

“I'm sorry that I kept you up, Kamukura-kun-” He leaned down, stopping your apology to give you a soft kiss on the forehead. It warmed you up, and a smile slowly grew on your now red cheeks. Kamukura didn't show affection often, but when he did, it was for your benefit.

 

“Don't fret about things that are in the past.” He mummered, pulling back to look down at you with his red eyes. His expression had gotten softer, as it always does when he was dealing with you.

 

“Mmh, okay, Kamukura-kun… I love you.” You put your unoccupied hand in his, squeezing it softly. He let out a soft hum, and you knew he felt the same. “Come rest with me, you're probably more tired than I am.” Even though you didn't need to, you scooted over to make room for him, smiling when he complied. He took the outer layer of his suit off, toeing his shoes out of the way and laying down beside you. When he brought the blankets up to cover you two, you let out something akin to a purr as he wrapped his arms around your midsection and brought you closer to his chest.

 

Perfectly warm and comfortable, you tangled your fingers in his and prepared to sleep without any trouble…

 

...when you felt your shirt start to soak through with milk.

 

You let out a soft peep, trying to move to get up with a ‘be right back’, when Kamukura stopped you with a hand on your shoulder. “I-I have to go pump, I'll be back!” You said, hearing his soft sigh from behind.

 

“You're not going into the bathroom to lean over the sink and wait for your breasts to stop leaking. I'll help you this time.” He said, sitting up with you to move you onto your back. You gave no protest as he placed most of the pillows behind you to prop you up. Whimpering at your wet shirt, you slipped your arm through the sleeve and got the fabric off with his help, throwing it off the bed. When you looked down at your leaking breasts, you sighing when they were already making a trail down to your shorts. 

 

As quick as ever, Kamukura leaned down and immediately began lapping up your milk, making sure he didn't lean on your stomach. Pleasant shivers went down your spine, and you couldn't hold back your soft noises, encouraging him to continue. 

 

To which he did.

 

Latching onto your breast, he gave a small suck to test the spray of your milk, and the soft sigh you let out encouraged him even further. Much like an infant would, he nursed at your teat, drinking your warm milk and taking small breaks to breathe and attend to the other breast. Placing a hand on the back of his head, you rubbed at his scalp, trying to offer the comfort of your touch while he served you. “K-Kamukura-kun… I think that's o-okay, for now…” You whimpered, squeezing your thighs together to block out your small arousal. He didn't bother to pull back, nor did he stop suckling. 

 

You felt a maternal sense rush through you as he let out a soft sound, his stomach most likely full with milk. His long hair tickled your belly, his lips engulfed your nipples, and his eyes were closed, making you proud to feed him.

 

Little by little, your discomfort melted away, replaced by a proud aura and a feeling of satisfaction. When he pulled away, he gave one last lick to both teats and licked his lips. His eyes opened once again, and you couldn't contain your happiness at seeing him satisfied as well. Placing a hand on your cheek, he leaned in to kiss you softly, prompting you to fist your hands in his shirt to properly kiss him back. 

 

“Thank you, Kamukura-kun, you're the best.” You mummered against his soft lips, offering no protest as he laid you both back down, covering you with the blanket and holding you once more.

 

“Thank you for the meal.” He kissed you behind your ear, arms squeezing you assuringly. 

 

You purred, arms on top of his as you slowly fell asleep. His breathing and the small movement of your belly helping you go into a deep slumber.

 

**Servant! Komaeda:**

 

“Shshsh, sweetling, it's going to be okay.” You tried to quiet your whimpering child, holding her securely against your chest as you settled into the Towapartment. You haven't fed her in a few hours, so you know she's very hungry and probably needs to be changed.

 

Barely a year old, your baby was certainly the hope you needed to fight against the despair that held its steel grip on the world. Especially with how Towa fell to ruin at the hands of the daughter of its Founder. You knew by keeping this baby alive, she'd bring a whole new light to this gleamy world.

 

Entering the haphazardous bedroom, you closed the door and went over to the bed, sitting on it with a sigh. You set the infant on the mattress, changing her into a new, fresh diaper without any problems, which ceased her whimpering for a bit. So, you moved to the headboard of the bed, settling against it and pulling the collar of your shirt down to start tweaking at your nipple, freeing some droplets of milk to feed her with. 

 

“Alright, you fussy baby.” You cooed, picking the now fussy infant up and holding her against your chest. Guiding her head to your nipple, you smiled when she latched on, her small hand kneading it. Glad she was eating for the evening, you looked around, deeming it safe to sleep for a bit. So, you closed your eyes, falling asleep within seconds.

 

Nowadays, it doesn't take much to wake you up, but you had stayed up longer than usual running from the bots and the children. That, and being a mother in a horrid world is causing you all types of stress.

 

So, when you felt your daughter stirring against your breast, letting out small cries, you woke up and immediately worked to figure out what was wrong. It was now dark in the room, bathed in a threatening red. It made you uneasy, but you had a baby to take care of.

 

“Hey, hey, what's wrong?” You yawned, picking her up from your stomach to look down at her. Your breast was still dropping some droplets of milk, you assumed she was still hungry. “Aw, I'm sorry, honey.” You made sure your shirt was tucked under your breast once again, helping her latch onto your nipple with little effort. Rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand, you shifted a bit to get more comfortable, looking around the room.

 

When suddenly, you froze in a heartbeat.

 

...There was someone in the room with you both…

 

...with a chain hanging from its neck, and a messy mop of white hair… you could only guess it was human.

 

It hasn't attacked you… yet, but…

 

“You can see me.” The figure spoke, moving his body to the side, the chain jiggling with his movements.

 

You decided not to pay attention to his statement.

 

“Are you going to attack us?” You asked, immediately, holding your arms around your nursing infant. 

 

The figure stepped into the red light, light green eyes looking down at your vulnerable form. He was crossing his arms… and he looked as if he had found these clothes from a donation center. 

 

He spoke softly, calmly, “I would never hurt the future hopes of this world.” 

 

...what a weird saying.

 

Future hopes? You were only a mother with a child. 

 

But still…

 

You don't know how… you knew this man was being honest. Despite his attire and his extremely pale look, he, still, hasn't laid a hand on you or your baby. 

 

“What… what are you doing here? With someone like me, I mean… nobody would want to see someone feeding a child right now… especially someone you don't know.” You watched as he walked over, sitting on the bed. He was watching you as well, though his face was softened, paying the most attention to your daughter.

 

“I was looking for shelter when I found this room, you left it unlocked.” He said, making you feel highly stupid. 

 

“O-Oh…” You brought her closer, looking down at her. “Thanks… for not slaughtering us like those things out there.” You heard his hum of recognition, so you relaxed only slightly. You still don't know this person, after all.

 

“I’m looking for lost survivors to take them to my Masters. It's a safe place, perfect for hiding from the Monobots.” He explained, short and brief. “It'll take a lot of walking, but… you'll be safe, with comfortable beds and warm food.” He looked across to you, his voice oddly soft, relaxed, for someone who lives in this city. “The bots won't attack me, I can get you to somewhere safe.” He reached over, placing a hand on your arm. “You and your baby.” You tensed up automatically at his touch, biting your lip.

 

“That's it… that's what you came here for?” You asked, “to offer me a place to escape the outside world?” 

 

He nodded, smiling with a soft laugh. “Yes, that's what I came here to do.” 

 

When you felt the baby part from your breast with a sated noise, you lifted her and placed her on your shoulder, patting her back to make her burp. 

 

“...I can be sure my child won't be harmed?” You asked, weary of this proposed safe place. 

 

“You can be 100% sure. Everyone there is a survivor.” He pulled back, attention dropping back to the baby when she burped. You let out a soft hum, putting your shirt back up and letting her doze against you. “...she's very cute… you've been taking care of her well.” He smiled, to which you blushed softly and looked away.

 

“Before my husband of five years died… I had given birth to her… with him gone, she's my only saving grace to keep me from falling into despair.” You rubbed her back. “We're never going to separate… I'm going to protect her with my life.” You looked back at the stranger, nodding. “I accept… as long as I don't part with my child.” Pleased about the compromise, he nodded.

 

“Then, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Nagito Komaeda, I've been here for months trying to gather all the survivors together to escape.” He said, looking at you expectedly. You told him your, and your daughters name, and that you were happy he hasn't attacked you, again. “Don't worry about it, such hopes can't be tarnished now.” 

 

Hope…

 

… “We should get going soon, right?” You asked, making a move to sit up properly.

 

“Not yet… your other breast is leaking.” He gestured to your shirt, that you haven't been paying attention to.

 

“Oh… I'm sorry.” You covered it in slight shame. “Let me see if-”

 

“I’ll take care of it, a lovely mother like you should be doted upon, not doing all the work.”

 

“Wait wait wait!” You protested, narrowing your eyes. “What do you mean by taking care of it?” 

 

He pursed his lips, tilting his head. “Why… sucking your teat dry, of course… what good is it if you leave a trail behind for everyone to see? Milk continuously dropping with your movements must be uncomfortable.” He explained, blushing softly. “I know doing it with a stranger… especially as disgusting as me… is uncomfortable in itself. But, it's what's best to make sure you both are safe.” The more he explained, the more you knew he was right. It was uncomfortable in both scenarios, but, he made good points.

 

“Okay… okay. But, only once, please.” You pulled your shirt down to reveal your other nipple, dripping with white milk. You blushed softly, looking away. “Just… make it quick.” You whimpered, feeling him move closer to you. He placed his right hand on your hip, making your breath hitch. He was so close, you could feel his breath on your wet flesh. It made you shake, taking a shuddering breath.

 

“I won't hurt you, trust me.” He whispered, leaning down and latching onto your nipple, giving a couple sucks before he hummed. His chain was cold against you, though, he looked like he didn’t mind. Seeming to like the flavor of your milk, he, almost greedily, fed from you, squeezing your hip and practically laying on you. Shudder after shudder went through your body, to be doing this with a stranger, Nagito… he's helping, but, at least he enjoys it?

 

Not knowing what to do with your hand, you brought it up and placing it on the back of his head, in his white locks, stroking and rubbing his scalp. He purred, tall, lanky body curling in beside you. It almost made you take pity on him, he probably missed the touch of a mother in this cruel world, must be younger than you.

 

You quickly grew shocked at your thoughts, but, he did travel here alone. He had Masters but… was he properly cared for? Eating well?

 

You pursed your lips at the thought, but, you took comfort in it while your breast was aching less.

 

“I know you said until I was dry, but suck until your heart’s content, until you're satisfied, it's okay.” You said, taking a deep breath with a small smile on your face. He hummed again, letting you know he heard you. 

 

Adjusting your now sleeping daughter, you wrapped your arm around Nagito, admiring how comfortable he is against you.

 

Too comfortable, to say the least, you think he might fall asleep on you.

 

Which is what happened after he was done.

 

He had parted from your breast with milk running down his lips, to which he licked it off and gathered some rogue droplets. “Thank you for the meal.” He sighed softly, yawning cutely. Smiling softly, you brought him in to kiss him on the forehead, a mother's sense, you'd call it.

 

“You're welcome, Komaeda, thank you.” Already curled on your right side, he laid his head on your shoulder with a, ‘I hope you don't mind’, and he fell asleep, an arm wrapped around you. 

 

You hummed softly, glad that he took comfort in you enough to fall asleep in your presence. Leaning against the headboard, you fell asleep with the two, satisfied and ready to head to the safe place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me.


	8. *Imagine Komaeda Confessing To Wanting To Start A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Komaeda confessing to wanting to start a family with the reader.

Something was… different about Komaeda.

 

You hadn't noticed it at first, but… he was being more and more affectionate as the days go by.

 

Not that receiving love from the boy was bad, in fact, it was the very opposite! When he wasn't away at work or on business trips, he was worshipping you, in your arms, or taking care of you. 

 

Now that the world had managed to  _ somewhat  _ go back to the way it was before, you both had become more comfortable in your home. 

 

In the “situation” you found yourself in, he had lead you away from cleaning the kitchen to calmly sit in the living room. Once you both sat on the couch, he had taken both of your hands into his own warm ones. He raised them to his lips, kissing the back of them so sweetly, it brought a small smile and a tiny blush to your cheeks. When he opened his grayish eyes to gaze upon your own, he smiled, leaning closer while trailing his hands up to your waist. 

 

You knew what was coming, and you didn't dare deny him of the affection he craved. 

 

Tangling your fingers in his soft, wavy hair that he never tamed, you met him halfway, your lips meeting to share a gentle kiss. In a kiss like this, none of you didn't expect anything out of each other like a kiss in the heat of the moment. These kisses were for reassurance, security, comfort. You didn't have to deepen it, nor did he have to lay you on your back, you could go slow and steady.

 

So, when he pulled back, his breath slightly uneven and cheeks flushed, you smiled. “Is there any particular reason why I'm being spoiled by my lover these past few weeks?” You asked, trailing your fingers down to his shoulders and squeezing them softly. 

 

Purring, he leaned forward once more, but he didn't kiss you like last time. He laid his head on your shoulder, effectively laying the both of you down. Pressed against your side, Nagito entwined your fingers, bringing your hand to his lips again to kiss upon it. “There's no reason.” He whispered against your hand, his warm breath fanning out, making chills spread across your body. He was being so gentle. “I just want to bring you affection at every minute of the day, is that a bad thing?” You immediately jumped to defend his response.

 

“Of course not. I'm happy to receive your attention, as long as you let me give you the same amount, if not more.” You hummed, closing your eyes. At your response, you felt him press even closer to you, his hair tickling your face, bringing up a few giggles and chuckles.

 

Then, you both fell silent, the sun was shining bright outside, and the birds were chirping, singing to each other. It was calm, peaceful, and you never thought you'd get to this moment of peace after many years of fighting for your life. The thought made you turn onto your side, wrapping your arms around him and kissing his messy mop of hair. He made no amount of protest whatsoever, you felt a smile being pressed into your neck and a few kisses that accompanied it. 

 

“I love you, Nagito.” You mummered into his hair, enjoying the way his body immediately relaxed at your words.

 

“I love you too.” Komaeda whispered, voice soft, light, it brought butterflies to your stomach at how much he has recovered from everything.

 

It was true that Komaeda made a fast recovery waking up from the Neo World Program, but there were times where he had a relapse, a nightmare, a trigger. Nights where you woke up at 3 AM to hear him dry heaving, trying to get something out from his stomach that wasn't there, trying to get something off his neck that was heavily constricting, but wasn't there. Times where he went into rants about Hope and Despair, how much he despised Junko, envied Hinata-kun and Kamukura-kun, and his questions as to why he got caught up in all of this. They were rhetorical though, he didn't expect you answer sometimes, but when he'd be at the point of laughing insanely or breaking down, is when you'd have to gather him in your arms, sit down with him wherever was comfortable, and let him calm down.

 

Of course now, you both hadn't had a relapse in weeks, it was peaceful, calming, and the constant reassurance that you had each other was endearing.

 

You couldn't be more happier.

 

Seeming to get lost in your thoughts, you let out a small hum when Nagito shook you with his hand. He rolled you onto your back, sitting on your pelvis and looking down at you with a heavily conflicting look.

 

He has something he wants to tell you.

 

With a small utter of your name, he spoke. “I've been thinking for a while, about, our life at this moment and… what we can do in the future. Times are peaceful, better than before, and with me cured of all my illnesses, I can finally confess…” He took your hand into his and sat you up, smiling brightly. “...I want to start a family with you, if you'll allow me.”

 

At his confession, you suddenly forgot how to breathe, not expecting this type of phrase. “K-Komaeda-kun…” You whispered, squeezing his hand tight. 

 

He blushed, looking down for a moment, before holding your hand in both of his. “I've given it a lot of thought, I've researched the risks, I've read how to properly care for you, and with my luck, I'm sure that this will turn out okay. No matter if you're breeding with someone like me- I mean-” You've scolded him on belittling himself, and you were glad he wasn't doing it as frequently as other times. At least he caught himself today. His attempts at correcting himself brought a smile to your face. “I want to have a child with you, I want to watch you grow, heavy with our child, help you while you're in labor, raise our child through school, watch them grow into an adult.” He took a deep breath, he was talking so much. “It's perfectly fine if you don't want to now, or ever, but, I… know I've finally found someone I want to spend my life with. To hold forever, kiss forever, sleep with forever.” He was sweating, lips pursed together. Surely, he was panicking at your lack of response. So, to quell his worries, you took your legs out from under him, sitting on your knees so you're eye level with him.

 

You had a very determined look on your face, and he obviously wasn't expecting it, by the way he swallowed heavily and his cheeks flushed with blood.

 

“Nagito, of course I want to have children with you. No matter what your luck does, no matter what the risks are. I'm fully prepared and ready to have a child with you.” At your confession, his eyes went wide… and soon he was sobbing, happily. 

 

He placed his hands on your shoulders, leaning forward to press kisses all over your face in a hurried pace. You laughed, placing your hands on his cheeks to stop him so you could kiss him properly. Over and over, he was saying ‘thank you’ against your lips, in between kisses, and when you both pulled back, he got up from the couch. He wiped his eyes before helping you get up as well, leading you to the bedroom.

 

You weren't nervous, but, that didn't stop the warm flutters of your stomach butterflies. As he opened the door, let you go inside first, you made yourself comfortable on the bed. He locked the door, and instantly, your want started to make itself noticeable.

 

Your lower regions had started to get hot already, your hole clenching on nothing, yet aching to be filled.

 

When he turned, he had a big smile on his face, it was so contagious, you couldn't help smiling back. 

 

“You won't have to do anything today, I want to take care of you.” He spoke as he crossed the room, coming to a stop in front of you. “My love, all you have to do is feel pleasure, and be assured that I won't hurt you in any way.” He bent down, kissing your forehead and placing his hands on your thighs, giving them a soft squeeze. 

 

You hummed your confirmation, smiling. “I’m ready, Nagito.” You whispered, and without a second to lose, he was kissing you, deeply. 

 

There was always a kiss before the both of you got heated. You both needed the reassurance, that everything will be fine before and after your coupling. 

 

He started to shed your clothes once you pulled back for air, his warmth only leaving you for a second, before he was back on you. Once his lips made contact with your neck, you melted in his arms. Your stomach fluttered, your fingers were already shaking, itching to hug him so close. He knew the spots to get you going, the right way to kiss at those spots without you expecting it. 

 

There would be no marks today, he's going to treat you like glass. 

 

With that, he laid you onto your back, taking your pants off and crawling on top of you. Already at your collarbone, you could feel him breathing against some of the wet patches of where his lips were before. You shivered, his warm hands were gentle as they kneaded your breasts, making you take in a deep breath.

 

His attention was surprisingly overwhelming, as you were always the one to give him the affection during foreplay. To be on the receiving end was both a blessing and a curse. 

 

Taking your nipple into his hot mouth, he gave tiny sucks, perhaps to hint at the idea of breastfeeding. It made your breath hitch, hands running through your hair so it didn't obstruct your view of him.

 

“I can see it, your breasts, full and heavy with milk for them. I'll tend to them, so you won't have to be burdened with their weight.” He finished his sentence with a kiss to your chest, right above your beating heart. 

 

“Komaeda…” You whined, heart swelling with your never ending love for him, he's so attentive, so warm, loving, caring. It makes you want to cry and hold him close, but he's determined with getting you ready. Ready to accept his seed to grow his child.

 

His kisses trailed down your stomach, hands spreading your thighs so he could kneel down with enough space to move. Seeing him down there, looking at you through your underwear, brought a heavy blush to your cheeks. 

 

You could already tell how wet you were by the time he took the rest of your clothing off. And with his large intake of breath, you knew he could see the proof of how much this was affecting you. With his fingers, he spread you wide, and you felt more than heard his groan of pleasure.

 

“Already so wet… you look so good.” He whispered, diving right in to suck at your clit. With you, it only took enough pressure to start to feel that knot at the pit of your abdomen, tightening and tightening with unreleased tension. 

 

Gathering your legs, he crossed them on his shoulders, delivering a great service to your clit and effectively reducing you to moans, whimpers, and whispers of his name.

 

The moment you started to take quicker breaths and arch your back, he pulled away, his face entirely flushed and his eyes glossed over with lust.

 

“I’m s-sorry…” He stood, ridding himself of his own clothing. “I can't wait anymore…” You nodded, taking a moment to calm your breathing. Though, once he tossed his boxers somewhere and crawled onto the bed, your breath caught in your throat. He was swollen, painfully hard, leaking pre-come onto the sheets.

 

You looked up at him with a small smile. “It's okay, Komaeda-kun… please, give me something new to hope for.” He froze, hands gripping your thighs tightly. 

 

“A-Ah…” Nagito couldn't help the small gasp that left his throat, you were so hot.

 

You moved up on the bed, giving him room to line himself up with you and take you. As he did so, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to give him a very soft kiss. “It’s okay…” You whispered against his lips, looking up into his lidded eyes, shining with his want for you. 

 

Lining himself up with you, his tip caught onto your entrance, and you let out a small gasp as he started to fill you. He trembled against you, as he always did when first joining with you. His breathing already grew quick, and he was trying so hard not to hilt himself inside of you. No… he wanted to take this slow, stretch you out slowly and be gentle with this. 

 

“I love you.” He gripped your thighs, pulling out ever so slightly only to move deeper within you. Tightening your grip on his shoulders, you moaned against his lips, tilting your head back to try to get a grip on yourself. But, with him, you always got lost in your pleasure, your mind, wants, needs, and it all pointed to Nagito.

 

As he started to thrust, you could already feel he was straining with the effort to keep going, despite only just starting. He's always had low stamina, but he's so determined today. 

 

You moved your hips with him, pressing kisses all over his face and encouraging him to keep going, to finish, to fill you up and make you pregnant. 

 

You mewled when he angled his thrusts to hit your most sensitive spot, arching your back sharply and moaning his name aloud, not caring who heard as long as Nagito knew what he was doing to you.

 

It didn't take long for you to start feeling the knot in your belly again. Your breaths quickened, your legs couldn't figure out what to do with themselves and you tightened and tightened around Nagito until you came.

 

Letting out a loud, broken moan at your constricting walls, he sheathed himself within you and blew his load. He continued to thrust, prolonging both of your orgasms. 

 

It took a bit for the both of you to calm down from your highs, you a bit longer, since Nagito had pressed his lips to yours and you made no hesitation to respond as you wrapped your arms around his neck. You shared small kisses, too tired now to give anything more than a few seconds of straining your head.

 

“You did so amazing, I love you so much.” You whispered, kissing his cheek and forehead. Laughing softly, Nagito hummed.

 

“You too, darling, I can't wait to see if this works.” You both shared one more kiss before he pulled out of you, making you mewl again as your sensitive walls were stimulated. 

 

He walked away to clean the both of you up, and when he came back with a wet rag, a small snack, and two bottles of water, you knew you're going to be happy with him for the rest of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one. It took me like, four hours? Because I was also jamming out to Beyoncé and video game soundtracks.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Imagine Hajime Coming to Your Room In The Middle of the Night Because He Had A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Hajime coming to your room in the middle of the night because he had a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoilers for Danganronpa 3: End of Hope's Peak!
> 
> Set before the Tragedy.

It was subtle, and you questioned whether or not you heard it.

 

The three quick knocks at your door.

 

It was the middle of the night, almost 1 AM precisely when you were awoken by the noise. You took a moment to get refamiliarized with your room, blinking open your tired eyes and yawning. Another three followed before you registered that someone was at the door. Making haste to get rid of the blankets, you reluctantly got up from the bed and stretched out your tired limbs.

 

“I’m coming,” you called, slowly making your way towards the door. You let out a yawn when your fingers grasped the knob, opening the door. “Yeah-” You let out something akin to a grunt when something solid suddenly enveloped you. In your tired state, you recognized the feeling of arms wrapped around your back, the shakiness of this mass being, and the pointy hair pressed into your cheek.

 

You knew who this was, "Hajime?" You asked, bringing your arms up to hug him back. He was barely making a noise, but he was shaking against you.

 

Something happened to him, something bad.

 

With careful steps, you led him inside and shut the door, locking it. He probably didn't want to talk yet, so you didn't push him to. So, you continued to hug him, hold him against you, until his movements ceased.

 

Until he took a deep breath and relaxed against you.

 

"I'm fine…" He whispered, and you immediately cooled down when he spoke. So, when he pulled back, you lead him to the bed, sitting at the edge. "I'm sorry, I just…" He wiped at his face, and with the light coming in from your window, you could see how deeply in thought he was. There was dark circles under his eyes, his face was near to the point of being red, and his fingers were still shaking. He most likely had a nightmare, but you wouldn't find out until he spoke.

 

Reaching over, you placed your hand on his thigh, catching his attention. "Take all the time you need, Hajime, calm down first." You said, soothingly, and by his shoulders loosening, it worked.

 

In the Reserve Course Department, Hajime usually kept to himself, avoiding conflicts, and sat at the back of the class. But, he found a friend in you when he sat alone for lunch. He was in almost all of your classes, and you took pity on him. So, you sat with him near the water fountain, and you both became friends.

 

Which, you were incredibly glad you had sat with him, you wouldn't have been able to comfort him today if you hadn't.

 

You boiled him some black tea while he sat on your bed, putting a little sugar and milk in the drink so it didn't burn his tongue. You brought the cup over to the bed, handing it to him before sitting next to him. "Feeling a bit better?" You asked, looking up at Hajime.

 

After taking a small sip, he nodded. "Yeah, thank you." He rubbed his eyes, letting out a yawn.

 

You smiled softly, grabbing your phone from the nightstand and starting to go through it. You'd put it down once he was comfortable enough to talk, if he ever did. 

 

While you were playing a story - driven puzzle game, he laid his head on your shoulder, watching the screen as you played. You leaned your head on his with a hum, completing the puzzle in a few seconds.

 

You could feel him speak before you registered it. "I… had a nightmare." He spoke, and before you could answer, he spoke again. "It was… horrible… there was-so much death." He choked up, and you turned off your phone, taking the cup from his almost trembling hand and hugging him tightly. "The entire… reserve course department just… jumped to their deaths and I-" He buried his head into your neck once again, clenching the back of your shirt. 

 

He was trying so hard not to let his emotions out.

 

You rubbed his back, holding him tight. "Shsh, it's okay, Hajime, it was only a nightmare." You whispered, your heart breaking every second he shook more.

 

"No…  _ you _ jumped to your death too…  _ you  _ weren't  _ you _ . And I-I tried to stop you but you just-  **laughed** as you jumped and-" 

 

"I'm alive, Hajime, it's okay." In order to get close to him, you sat on his lap and wrapped your legs around him, turning your face to press a small kiss to his cheek.

 

Platonic, but you hoped it would get him to cease these thoughts.

 

"I'm not going anywhere, you're going to have to fight real hard to get me off your back." You were to the point, as you always have been, but he nodded with a small chuckle.

 

"Y-Yeah…" He chuckled, wiping his face on your shirt.

 

"Whatever brought this dream on is wrong, I won't go down without a fight." You smiled, knowing you're starting to get through to him. "It's alright, I'm safe, you're safe with me." 

 

Letting out a soft sigh, he nodded against your shoulder, his grip on your slacking. "...thank you." He muttered, still not relenting on separating from you.

 

"You should sleep here tonight, Hinata, I don't mind." He nodded once more, already trying to stifle a yawn when you both pulled back.

 

Pushing the covers down, you let Hajime slide in until his back was to the wall, and you could slide over until you were wrapped in his arms. You pulled the blankets over the both of you and sighed, burying your head in his chest.

 

"Thank you again… I don't know what I could've done without you." He said, to which you smiled.

 

"Anytime, Hajime. You're welcome to stay in my dorm anytime." 

 

You both fell asleep within minutes, warmed by the heat of your two bodies, and the relaxing sounds of the evening lulling you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence everyone! I wanted to get the Confession fic out early in the month so I could focus on my finals. But, now I'm back and I hope to get some more fics out while I'm free.
> 
> All of m boys needs more lovin and I'm happily giving it to 'em.


	10. Imagine Ryota has been pulling All Nighters and is Neglecting Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryota is a starving boy.

**Imagine Ryota has been pulling All Nighters and is Neglecting Himself, so you Decide to Feed him yourself, by Breastfeeding.**

 

You worried very much about Mitarai. 

 

His all-nighters has increased from three days to nearly a week, and even then it took you a long time to get him to sleep. 

 

Ever since you've given birth, he hasn't gotten even a blink of sleep. 

 

You worried about him, so much.

 

It's not creepy that he prefers to keep an eye on his child in his office while he works, but… you worry that his own worrying will be the death of him.

 

It's already almost 3 am, and you've woken up to a cold bed once more. Usually, your baby would be fussing at this time, but you were only greeted with silence, and empty arms.

 

Stifling a yawn, you stretched out, kicking the blankets away from you in the process.

 

It's his sixth day of staying awake, and you couldn't stand to see him tear himself apart like this anymore.

 

You stood from the bed and made your way to his office at the beginning of the hallway, pushing open the slightly cracked door to see him at work. Always in front of his computer, he drew and drew until there was a finished product. As the Ultimate Animator, he spent day in and day out, putting his ideas onto the screens, even all night if he was very determined. Which, this week is a clear picture of just how determined he was to finish this.

 

You yawned once more, catching his attention.

 

He whispered your name, and he frantically looked around for the clock. "Wh-What time is it?" He pondered, before you stepped towards him.

 

"Almost three in the morning." You leaned on the back of his chair, laying your head on your arms. "You've been up for nearly a week, Ryota, you should sleep." You said, shutting your eyes to block out the light of his computer screen.

 

"Oh… has it… already been a week?" He yawned, stretching out. You hummed in confirmation, turning your head to look at your baby in their crib, fast asleep. "I'm s-sorry… I've been trying to get this done, but new ideas keep coming to me, I can't resist jotting them down for later." You nodded, smiling softly. He has a very creative and intelligent mind, his drawings are one of the best, and his animations are even better! It's no wonder many admire him.

 

"It's okay, but you need to sleep… it'll be there tomorrow. You must be exhausted." You reached down, squeezing his shoulder gently. "Come on, save your work and let's get you ready for bed." 

 

He could never resist you when you have your soothing mother voice.

 

He saved his work, shut out all of his programs and turned the computer off. You gathered your baby into your arms and lead the way to your shared bedroom. Once you had put them into the crib by the window, you watched as Ryota hesitantly put on his pajamas. Your face immediately grew worried, and you made it known.

 

"I'm sorry if I seemed pushy… I don't want you collapsing on me, Mitarai." You said, crawling into bed. He was quick to deny you being pushy.

 

"N-No no, you weren't. I am pretty exhausted." Once he was ready for bed, he crawled into bed with you, sighing once he was cuddled up to you. "Mmh, this is much better." He whispered, and you smiled at his blissed out expression. 

 

You let out a happy sigh, laying down and putting the blankets over you both. "Good night, Ryota." You said, kissing his forehead.

 

From your neck, you could feel his face heating up, and you felt more than heard his hum. "Good night." He soon settled against you, fully prepared to sleep…

 

...but seconds later, his stomach growled, loudly.

 

He groaned, his hand quickly going to his stomach to rub it.

 

You felt a pang of guilt strike through you, of course, he's hungry as well. Poor thing… 

 

"Do you want me to grab something from the kitchen?" You asked, sitting up. 

 

He shook his head, looking up at you. "No, don't g-get up, you're fine…" He sat up as well, holding his stomach with a pained grimace.

 

"Ryota, you're starving… what about-"

 

"Your milk." He interrupted, catching you off guard.

 

It was silent for a bit, before you blinked twice. "H-Huh?" You said in a hushed tone, fisting your hands in the blankets.

 

He then grew nervous, his face turning red. "R-Rather than one of us getting up to get food, I could just have some of y-your m-milk?" He started wringing his hands, looking everywhere, but at you. 

 

You pursed your lips, looking away for a moment. It's true that you preferred to breastfeed, it was one of the more peaceful moments you could spend with your child. There was really no downsides to it, Ryota was right. 

 

"I don't mind." You spoke before he could say anything more.

 

Perhaps you could also find some peace with your husband as he fed himself from you.

 

Removing your shirt, you started to tweak and pull your nipple with a soft sigh, leaning back against the pillows. Almost immediately, milk started to leak down your hand, and Ryota crawled over as soon as the first drop left your teat. You lifted your arm so he could slide into place, curled at your side with his head cradled by your hand. When his lips found your nipple and applied suction, you sighed softly, rubbing his scalp. 

 

He let out a soft noise, drinking from you contently. Periodically, he'd squeeze your breast to get more milk, and you'd bite your lip when that happened. Leaning your head against the headboard, you relaxed, knowing now your husband is now getting some form of nutrients, and will be sleeping soon. 

 

Your eyes slid open when you felt fingers pinching and twisting your nipple, looking down to see it was Ryota. He must be preparing the other one for feeding.

 

You let out a soft laugh, "you must be pretty hungry." His face heated up, and he let out a groan. "It's okay, drink for as long as you'd like. It's pretty nice." You smiled, getting into a more comfortable position where you were underneath him. Therefore, he can now reach both of your breasts.

 

So, he proceeded to drink more from you, only stopping to breath and give you praise. He whimpered when you calmly touched his hair, and even sucked harder when you, in return, gave him praise.

 

He must've missed your touch, your words, while he was working. He was the type of person to be glued into his work no matter who was talking to him. You were glad to have finally reached him today. 

 

It took a while before he was content to let go, licking your breasts clean and simply laying against you.

 

Smiling, you rubbed his back, "good job, are you full now?" You asked, and he nodded.

 

"V-Very… I really needed that." He licked his lips, yawning right afterwards. 

 

Chuckling, you put your shirt back on, smoothing it out with a happy sigh. "Let's get back to bed. You're still tired." He smiled, laying down on his side.

 

"You are too." He wrapped his arms around you, pressing himself against your front. "Hm… goodnight, for the second time."

 

You laughed softly, hugging him snuggly. "Good night, Mitarai." 

 

After that, you both fell asleep, lulled by each others breathing, and you, by a warm bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	11. *Imagine Nagito Getting Off To Desperately Rutting Against You

**Imagine Komaeda getting off by desperately rutting against you like the horny teen he is.**

 

It had been a plan of his.

 

He had only mentioned it one day and left you to think about it, and you didn't think it would actually happen. Much less, when you didn't expect it.

 

But then again, Nagito's behavior was sporadic, you never knew what he was going to do next.

 

At an unknown time in the morning, you didn't expect to wake up to him desperately rutting against you, small noises and gasps leaving him as he took what he wanted.

 

His pleasure.

 

He was pressed up against your backside, arms wrapped securely around you, his hot face pressed into your neck. He was panting, mewling, whimpering, whining, right into your neck. You couldn't help the small tingle in your stomach from waking up to this, nor the small moan that escaped you from the push and pull of his dick from between your thighs. Your thighs were slick, wet from some substance, helping him move at his fast pace. He wanted to come. He would always get _so_ lost in his thoughts when he'd finally be inside you. How good you feel, how tight you are, he'd always be so quick to come, he can't handle something _this_ **good**.

 

Pressing himself almost impossibly close to you, he buried his face into your neck. His sweaty hands frantically crawling underneath your shirt and up to your aching breasts, fondling and squeezing them, bringing more heat to your face.

 

He let out a groan right next to your ear and you quivered, melting just from his voice.

 

"You're up… th-that's g-good…" A grunt left him, his hot breath blowing across your sensitive ear.

 

"N-Nagito…" You whispered, a gasp leaving your lips when he pinched both of your nipples, rubbing the soreness away right after.

 

"H-Haah…" He panted, shuddering against you. "I-I… always wanted to try this but- nh!" He choked on his words, bringing you closer to him, moving even faster. “B-But I feared… you’d wake… and y-yell, but… th-this feels too good to p-pass up.”

 

You said his name once more, bringing your hand up to tangle with his. You guided him towards your now warm center, letting go once he knew what you wanted.

 

As he continued to thrust against you, his hand went in your underwear and brought your clit out from underneath its hood. Using your natural wetness, he started to press and swirl at your button. Jolting, you let out a moan against your arm, clenching your thighs tight around him.

 

He groaned once more, now kissing and biting at your neck. He was whining, whimpering more.

 

"Pl-Please, Nagito." You leaned against him, your body growing very hot, your legs were shaking as he touched you. "Cum, cum on me." You clenched the sheets, biting your lip as he soon granted your request.

 

He pulled back from both you and your thighs, you felt a pang of worry go through you, but as soon as you heard the wet slick of him jerking himself off, you immediately settled. He clenched your hip, moaning aloud and moving his hips into his own hand. The bed was shaking, creaking, and you were rocking back and forth. He whispered your name, his voice climbed ever so higher as he chased his release and then-

 

You felt his cum splatter on your thighs, and felt him shake so hard, he nearly collapsed on top of you. He panted so heavily, you thought he was going to pass out.

 

Instead, he practically tore your underwear off and spread your thighs, immediately spreading your legs and delving his face into your warm folds. You let out a moan as his lips wrapped around your clit, giving you fierce sucks and punishing licks that had your toes curling.

 

Nagito always had low stamina but… he's energized today.

 

"O-Oh, Nagito-" You pursed your lips together, your thighs and stomach clenching and relaxing with your pleasure heightening at a faster rate. Reaching down, you tangled your fingers in his soft hair, pulling him closer to you so he could press on your clit harder.

 

And, he did. Using a finger, he rubbed your clit, circling the bud with practiced strokes. You mewled aloud, every ounce of your body clenched as you soon came. Your thighs clenched around his head and your hands fisted the sheets. Then, in an instant, you relaxed again. Shaking and shuddering, you melted into the bed, while Nagito cleaned you up with his tongue.

 

You whimpered, still sensitive and sweaty from cumming just seconds ago, but he didn't seem to mind nor care.

 

When he finished, he sat up, sighing softly. "That was fun." He purred, smiling down at you.

 

You hummed, turning onto your side. "Unexpected, but fun." You smiled as well, taking a deep breath to calm your breathing.

 

Laying down beside you, he hugged you from behind once more, purring as he buried his face into your neck. He sounded content, happy now that he released. You could still feel his saliva on your thighs, the air cooling it up quick. But, as he pressed against you, you chased his warmth. He pulled up the blankets that smelled of sweat and sex, the sheets would need to be washed tomorrow.

 

He wished you a soft good night and fell asleep in almost no time at all, while you held his warm hand and fell asleep minutes after he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, three fanfics this month? :o


	12. Imagine Making Servant Komaeda A Flower Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-Despair AU, where Komaeda is your Servant, and you have a present for him when he arrives in the gardens.
> 
> Also this was kinda a request? I say kinda cause they didn't really request it but they admitted they have a soft spot for Servant! Komaeda so I wrote that ^^

**Imagine Making Servant Komaeda A Flower Crown**

 

When you called him to the outside garden, he showed up with a very confused look on his face. 

 

The call had been rather unexpected, as he was doing his daily chores, which consisted of delivering all three meals, cleaning your room (which you always cleaned yourself), taking care of your pets, and answering your calls. He was in progress of cleaning your room when he had heard you from outside through the open window. 

 

Answering your call right away, he stepped outside into the semi-warm air, his eyes immediately caught sight of you sitting in the middle of the luscious fields of the garden. You were humming softly as you seemed to mess with something in your hands. As he approached, he took the time to admire how breathtakingly pure you were.

 

Your dress, as always, in your favorite color, was sprawled underneath you, blanketing your legs and the grass. It framed your quickly maturing body, as well as brought out the prominent features of your hips, waist, and shoulders. He couldn’t see your face, but he was sure you were wearing a bright smile. Your hair covered the back of your neck very well, as well as hid what you were holding.

 

He was going to look at what you had, but, with his dress shoes clicking softly on the stone pavement, you heard him as he came closer.

 

Turning your head to face him, you quickly stopped him in his tracks. “Wait, I don’t want you to look at this!” He stopped, hands behind his back. 

 

Of course, even with his mild curiosity, he wouldn’t go against your orders. “As you wish.” He nodded, to which you smiled brightly. 

 

“Sit behind me until I’m done, please?” You turned back to the item in your hands, messing with it more. With a soft hum, signaling that he heard you, he stepped into the garden, not peeking as he sat down behind you. He crossed his legs, hands dutifully on his lap. As he listened to your content hums, he took the time until you were finished to look around.

 

The gardeners have outdone themselves with this place. 

 

They all were being paid handsomely for keeping the mansion pretty and rich with flowers. They all were happy to put their green thumbs to the test and grow a wide assortment of roses, daisies, carnations, lilies, all flowers that made the outside glow. The wind blew the green grass his way, as well as carry the bees to different flowers. Nagito was very happy, he almost couldn’t handle how… peaceful everything was. 

 

Just as he started to think about what the mansion would look like if despair took it over, he felt something soft being placed on his head. 

 

“Hm?” He hummed, feeling gentle hands adjust it according to his skull’s size. He almost couldn’t tell what it was, it felt like a hat…?

 

“I made this for you!” He heard you giggling from behind him. 

 

“What is it? I don’t want to ruin it with my touch…” He turned to look at you, and he blushed softly at seeing you smile even brighter.

 

“Aww, you look really cute with it on! It a flower crown, made of daisies, carnations, and roses!” You beamed, sitting in front of him to admire the crown.

 

“Ah…” He smiled, his eyes shutting. He almost wanted to cry tears of happiness at your neverending kindness. “Thank you, Mistress.” He bowed, rubbing his eyes as they filled with tears of happiness. 

 

He wore the crown for as long as the flowers stayed alive, and whenever you’d see it on him, you instantly became so happy. 

 

‘Such a pure, innocent soul…’ Nagito would catch himself thinking. ‘I won’t let anyone… tarnish her spirit.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unintentionally balancing the smuts and the fluffs/angsts. Now there's 6 smuts and 6 fluffs/angsts. Idk if it's just my nature to keep things balanced but *sHrUgS*


	13. *Imagine Dominating Komaeda, Fucking Him Until He's Senseless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We love a good submissive komaeda.

“What is it about you that’s so…  **alluring** …?” Nagito ponders, sitting on the bed with his back facing you. From the door, you watched him as he slowly brought his hand to his head, running his shaking fingers through his tangled locks. You didn’t make a move to get any closer, nor did he stand to face you. His therapist always said to not disturb him when he gets like this, let him ramble on until he gets unstable, or until he simply has nothing else to say. So, you continued standing by the door, a hot cup of tea on the small plate you were holding. 

 

You knew he was very much talking to you, and yet, you didn’t speak. “What is it that takes my breath away when you’re in my sight… moves my feet towards you without my saying so…?” He turned, tilting his head so he looked at you. His leg curled in front of him, and his other hung over the bed. On his face, a smile spread wide across his pale cheeks. His eyes looking into yours, they never moving from gazing deep into the orbs that hold your very sight. “...makes me feel like nothing, not even my putrid luck, can hurt me?” You gripped the plate harder, your expression of indifference quickly faltering under his stare. He was staring at you so intensely, he almost looked scary, terrifying even… but you knew he’d never do anything to hurt you.

 

Snapping out of your thoughts when the bed creaked, you took the time to focus your attention on him.

 

He looked so tense… he was sleeping before you made yourself some tea… maybe he had a nightmare and woke up? 

 

Nonetheless, you stepped closer to the bed, setting the tea down on your nightstand. You pushed the blankets away from the middle of the bed, getting even closer to his now shaking frame. You raised your hands so they touched his cheeks. He let out a sigh at that, leaning into your touch. He looked so very relieved to feel your touch. 

 

It wasn’t uncommon for him to ask if you were real or not, and you’d always answer with a kiss that made sure to tell him that you were very much real.

 

Had he…  _ perhaps _ ... contemplated that while you were away?

 

Shaking those thoughts from your head, you looked up at him, watching as he looked at your face, seeming to almost scan you.

 

You had been given a similar look from Kamukura Izuru, except Nagito’s was much more softer, warmer.

 

You loved him so much.

 

“Purge these thoughts from my head… I never want to doubt you.” He whispered, closing his eyes.

 

Happily, you granted his request.

 

As he had said, you took his breath away with a deep kiss, keeping his face close to yours with your hands on his cheeks. A soft noise left his occupied lips, his hands coming up to grip your hips. He turned so he was fully facing you, kneeling on the bed. He had you tilting your head up to keep kissing him, you both trying to press as close as possible. 

 

He noticed you had a faint taste of the tea he smelled, and you noticed, he too, had a faint taste of the soda he drank for dinner. Your flavors and saliva mixed and swirled as the kiss deepened even further. Trailing your hands down his prominent jawline and to the back of his neck, you pulled him with you to the middle of the bed. He followed you, always followed you, he trusted you never endingly. 

 

You made sure to never break that very fragile trust.

 

He separated from you to lay on his back, his cheeks flushed as he gazed up at you lovingly. 

 

He looked so beautiful, the moon lighting his facial features perfectly. His gray-green eyes caught yours, flushed lips parting so his tongue could sweep across them.

 

You felt lightning shoot to between your legs, they trembled where they held your body up.

 

One moment you were gazing down at him with the most fondness in your eyes, the next you had his shirt over his head. 

 

He always let you glide your hands over the contours of his frail body, no matter how disgusting he thinks he is. You always made sure to shut his mouth with your kisses. Whether they were on his lips, his face, his neck, his chest. You didn’t want to hear him putting himself down, ever, but even that was unavoidable.

 

He was very sensitive on every part of his body, you’d always have him babbling within minutes of touching him. 

 

Today seemed to be no different.

 

Pressing your face into his neck, you kissed and bit at the very sensitive skin near his ear, hearing his almost dry gasp as it left his lips. He clung to you, palms desperately trying to get a grip on your arms, shoulders, but they were too sweaty to give a proper hold. He settled with wrapping his arms around your neck, holding you very close. Your let your fingers run over his chest, nails circling around his rosy buds until they hardened with the friction. 

 

You parted from his neck to suck one into your mouth, pinching and twisting the other one to stimulate him further.

 

He wasn’t opposed to this, nor did he protest. He did quite the opposite in fact, his fingers gripped handfuls of your hair, whispering your name aloud. You answered with a hum, taking your free hand and cupping his hardening erection. Jolting, he instinctively pulled you closer, legs draped across yours. He was panting already, his chest rising and falling with his fast breathing. 

 

With a whisper of your name, he pushed against you with his clammy hands. You pulled back, looking down at him as he sat up. Soon enough, he hooked his fingers around his boxers and pushed them down to his ankles, freeing himself of the confines of the cloth. Leaking precum already, he was sporting a very hard boner. 

 

You felt a small smile rise to your face, bending down to lick his slit as his precum slid out, soon taking his red tip into your mouth. Gripping your head, he moaned in absolute wantan already, his hips unrelenting as he tried to push deeper into the warmth that surrounded his dick. Thankfully, you caught his hips in time so he didn’t choke you. You scolded him with a pinch to the spot right above his profound hipbone. Whimpering, he gently rubbed your scalp, keeping his hips down the best he could. 

 

Humming around him in approval, you wetted his dick with your warm saliva, hand trailing down to his shaking thigh and squeezing it. He hummed, moaning and keening whenever you’d suck on his tip or bob your head. 

 

You didn’t want him to cum yet, his stamina being so low, he wouldn’t be able to go another round. 

 

You knew he’d feel so guilty if he didn’t make you cum. 

 

So, you parted from his leaking dick with a kiss, tilting your head to peck his lips. He swore under his breath, eyes swirling with what you always thought to be despair, but… he looked so out of it. 

 

He was drooling, mouth almost halfway open as he panted softly. He was still focused on you, even through the pleasure that was no doubt too much for him. 

 

Just the thought of fucking him senseless is making you undeniably wet. 

 

Stripping in front of him, you threw your clothes behind you as you moved to straddle him. He grunted as you used his shoulders for balance, holding you steady by your hips. 

 

“Hah… you look so beautiful above me.” He whispered, “with the moon at your back I can see how much you yearn for this.” You smirked, lowering yourself to grind against him. He actually sobbed at that, gripping your hips tight as he bucked against you. 

 

“You’re no different, you’re just as needy as I am, if not, more.” Moaning aloud, he shook so fiercely against you.

 

“N-No… I-I can…” He choked on his breath, his eyes wide as he stared at you. Chuckling, you pressed your lips to his once more, quieting him from talking.

 

“Don’t talk, just enjoy it.” Raising your hips, you moved until his leaking tip caught onto your wet entrance. His breath caught in his throat, and he let out a loud cry as you lowered yourself onto him. 

 

“O-Oh god… oh god… i-it’s so hot…” He said in a high-pitched mewl, keeping surprisingly still. By the look of his blissed out face, you assumed he was too overwhelmed to move. 

 

He felt very good too, he wasn’t thick, but he  _ was  _ long. You bit your lip, holding onto his shoulders as you finally reached his base, resting against him. You both panted, happy to finally be one.

 

Even if this was just granting his request to forget, you were happy to please him.

 

“I love you.” He whispered against your ear, causing shivers to spread across your body. “I-I love you… so much.” He sounded so close to crying, and you leaned your head into his. 

 

“I love you too, Nagito, I got you, okay?” At his nod, you started to move. “You feel so good… s-so warm, y-you always make me feel  _ so  _ good.” He shuddered, voice shaking as he moaned. Thanks and praises spilled from him, like they always do, like it was second nature to. You always heated up from his praise, and it was no different this time. At his words, you trembled, spurring you on to move faster. 

 

He bucked his hips desperately, holding you against him. When you turned to look back up at him, he was entirely blissed out. He completely gave himself to his nature. You let yourself smile, tightening around him to elicit an almost strangled moan from him. 

 

“O-Oh… oh, y-you… I can’t!” He tightened his grip on you, lowering his head so his forehead rested on your shoulder. It seemed he was almost at his limit, short, but this was the goal. Moving even faster, you buried your nose into his hair, kissing him and praising him. 

 

“It’s okay, you can cum, cum inside me, okay?” You rubbed his neck, and he absolutely trembled, his moans increased in volume to the point where his voice cracked multiple times. Until, he hugged you tightly, instinctively pulling you closer. You felt his dick twitch inside you before he came, you felt more than heard him come. Humming and panting, you rested against him, reaching down to rub and circle your clit in fast strokes. You immediately bucked against him, tightening and moaning until your stomach tightened up and your legs trembled with your movements. When you tightened around him, he sobbed against you, nails making marks on your back. 

 

When you came back from the short high, he had separated from you and fell to the bed, completely out of it. If it wasn’t for his mumbling, you’d think he passed out.

 

“Nagito?” You whispered, leaning over him. He didn’t seem to hear you, so you took that as he was still in his high. The sensations for him are usually overwhelming, so you aren’t surprised. 

 

Raising your hips until he slips out of you (his small whimper didn’t go unnoticed), you walked into the bathroom near his side and started the bath. While you were at it, you grabbed two towels and some cream to rub on any marks. It filled up at a slow speed, so you went back into the bedroom to the still blissed out Komaeda. Laughing softly, you rubbed his thigh.

 

“C’mon, Komaeda, I’m getting the bath ready.” His mumbles quieted down, but you had to lift him by his shaking arms until he was standing next to you.

 

You let him get into the bath before you, stepping in behind him when you turned off the water. 

 

You didn’t miss the soft whimpers he made as the hot water hit his sensitive genitals. So you made sure to touch him softly as you washed him. You lathered his hair with shampoo, feeling the tangled curls slip through your fingers, you were still in disbelief that such a mess could be so soft. 

 

When you filled the cup with water and started to rinse his hair, he tilted his head back for you, sighing once all the shampoo slid down his back and into the water. 

 

“You okay?” You asked, grabbing the conditioner and squirting a fair amount into your hand. 

 

“I’ve never felt so warm in my life.” He whispered, arms wrapping around his knees. “It was the best one yet. You were so amazing.” Even now, he praised you, when you were fretting over him, he still found a way to make you blush. 

 

Feeling your cheeks heat up, you rubbed the conditioner through his hair, grouping his hair together into your fist and rubbing it out.

 

Once you rinsed that, he turned to start washing your hair. You both had to stand so you could run the bath sponge across his body. When you came to his lower body, you took care to wash him with your hands, knowing how sensitive he must’ve been. He let out a soft noise, biting his lip to muffle himself. “I’ll be done in a second.” You said, purring as he took the bath sponge from you and started to wash your back. 

 

It didn’t take much longer until you pulled the plug to the bath and stepped out. You grabbed the towel and wrapped his hair in it, squeezing the water and rubbing it out. He then took the towel and you two dried yourselves off. 

 

You didn’t bother putting any clothes on, but while he was still drying himself, you changed the sheets so it didn’t smell like sweat and sex. When he emerged from the bathroom, you took a sip of your now cold tea and sat on the bed. 

 

You felt the bed dip as he sat, but you didn’t expect him to hug you from behind, kissing your shoulder.

 

“Thank you, my love. You’re absolutely amazing.” You set your tea down, laying down with your tired Nagito.

 

Unsurprisingly, he fell asleep before you, and you let out a small laugh as the small conversation you two had was interrupted by his snores. 

 

Yawning yourself, you curled against his very warm body and fell asleep yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a good submissive komaeda.
> 
> Thank you for your request!


	14. *Imagine having a nice, relaxing shower after a sweet round of love making with Komaeda, when Hajime and Izuru joins you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I posted this at 1 AM after working on it for nine hours.
> 
> I got inspired by the bass in my bathroom, it bops HARD when the door's closed.

**Imagine having a nice, relaxing shower after a sweet round of love making with Komaeda, when Hajime and Izuru joins you.**

 

Today’s round of love making with Komaeda was especially sweet and relaxing. When you had woken up, he already was humping against your bare backside, arms wrapped around your rising and falling chest to hold you against him. You couldn’t help the blood that was rushing to in between your legs when you finally realized what was happening. 

 

Considering how bright it was in the room, you already guessed Hajime left for his morning classes.

 

You were kinda happy that  _ you  _ were the one to find your frail and especially loving boyfriend like this.

 

Desperate, and very eager.

 

Panting and gasping right into your ear, he was muttering praise and encouragement, as if you were awake. You could feel the pre-come that was spread across your thighs, ass, and even your folds, he might’ve been at this for a while. 

 

But, when one of his passes managed to catch onto your entrance and sl _ iiiiide _ -

 

You couldn’t stop the soft and hoarse gasp that left your lips, nor your hands as they clenched onto the sheets. He absolutely melted behind you, mouth agape, his hot breath fanned to the area right behind your ear. A small whimper left your lips, a full body shudder going through you. He was already thrusting into you, not leaving you any chances to get accustomed to his length so early.

 

“S-Sorry… s-so sorry, m’ love…” He apologized, even through the pleasure that riddled his brain, and the weight of the musky scent that hung lowly in the air from your love making. 

 

“Just keep… keep going, N-Nagito.” You moaned, putting your hand on the one that was practically white knuckled from how hard he was gripping your arm and gently holding it. 

 

He granted your request, rolling you onto your stomach with a needy groan, spreading your legs and thrusting into you much deeper than before. Desperately trying to ground yourself, you clenched the bed sheets and rose to your knees, meeting his thrusts with your own. 

 

Warmth quickly spread through your body, making you succumb to the pleasure much quicker than you would later in the day. Nagito sounded like he wasn’t fairing better than you, as he was babbling his thanks and praises, that even though he woke you up, you still let him  _ use  _ you to get  _ some  _ sort of release. 

 

From the way his thrusts picked up, you could tell he was getting even closer to cumming, so reaching down with your shaking hand, you roughly rubbed your clit. When you let out a loud moan and tightened around him, he choked on his breath, freezing for only a second before cumming inside of you. You didn’t expect him to quickly lose his balance, falling on top of you with a shuddering growl. You whimpered, already so close when he stopped. “N-Nagito, Nagito, please.” You begged him to finish you off, hips making small movements as you rubbed your most sensitive button, and thighs shaking with the anticipation of your orgasm.

 

Even then, when he was still in his high, he granted your request. 

 

Pulling out of you with a hitch in his breath, he dragged you until you were at the edge of the bed. He fell to his knees on the carpeted floor, breath fanning across your wet center, nearly forcing a keen out of your lips. You only got the warning of his hands spreading you before his tongue licked a stripe up your moist folds. 

 

Jolting, you couldn’t help the whimper that left your lips as his tongue swirled and ran over your clit, bringing you close and even closer to orgasm. 

 

When he brought his fingers to your still fluttering and cum filled walls, you broke. 

 

Your back arched up, and your eyes rolled towards the ceiling as your orgasm tore its way through your very being. For you, it was very brief, but it sated you nonetheless. Soon, you let out a pleased sigh, letting Nagito roll you to your side, and fit in beside you. 

 

He kissed your forehead, letting you know through his various kisses across your face just how thankful he was. 

 

Pursing your lips, you let a hum pass through them, happy with his attention towards you. 

 

He whispered a small ‘good morning’ to you, and said he needed to head to class soon. 

 

You hummed, telling him to go take a shower, then get ready. 

 

He could tell you weren’t going to get up soon, so he stood and pushed you, gently, until you were in the middle of the bed. Being the kind lover that he was, he grabbed one of the towels that you all had used yesterday and wiped the sweat from your back, arms, front, and legs. You silently told him to not clean your folds, as you will get them when you wake back up.

 

He parted from you with a long kiss to your lips, purring his farewell for a couple of hours and pulling the blankets up so you wouldn’t get cold when you woke.

 

His footsteps was the last thing you heard before falling asleep once more.

 

You woke up with a still tingly feeling in your lower regions, as well as the drying patch of cum on your folds and thighs. Since it was your day off from classes, you felt a long shower was in order to clean up. Perhaps wash the sheets and blankets too. 

 

Managing to push yourself up to your hands and knees, you looked at the time. 

 

It read  _ 12:38 PM _ , which meant Hajime would soon be back from his classes. Humming, you figured you should shower before you greet him, which is what you did. 

 

After getting the sheets, blankets, and the towel in the wash, you walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Finally, when you stepped into the stream, you sighed happily, letting the hot water soothe and relax your tingly muscles. This was as close to a massage as you’re going to get right now, so you let yourself enjoy the stream for a couple of minutes. Putting both hands on the bar underneath the showerhead, you let your head hang between your arms, sighing more deeply as you felt the water run down your back. 

 

Showers always did wonders to your aching body, whether it’s from walking all over campus or cleaning from hot, steamy sex with your lovers. You indulged yourself while you still could. The washer wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon, and Hajime wouldn’t be getting home until after 1. 

 

Which is what you thought, until you felt hands sliding up your back.

 

Gasping, you found yourself quickly clenching the rail, almost turning around to see who it is, but, “relax, it’s just me.” Hajime’s voice cut through the stream, and you quickly calmed down as he kneaded your lower back.

 

“Hinata-kun… don’t scare me like that.” You mummered, receiving a small laugh in reply. Pushing yourself from the rail, you moved your hair out of your eyes as you turned to give him a small kiss. “Welcome back, how was your classes?” Huffing, he leaned forward until he was pressed against you. 

 

“Boring… incredibly boring…” You laughed, knowing both Hinata and Kamukura said that phrase. “It was too hot outside, I nearly had a stroke when running around the track.” Giggling, you wrapped your arms around his neck and turned you both until his back was to the shower. You felt his hot breath on your shoulder as he sighed, even more so when you brought a hand up to run through his hair. 

 

“Poor baby, does Kamukura feel the same?” You asked, turning your head to kiss his ear. 

 

He was silent for a bit, but, soon you felt arms wrap around your waist. “Very.” Kamukura spoke, kissing your shoulder a few times, then his lips climbed their way to yours, pressing into them with a small huff. 

 

“Missed you both.” You mummered against his lips as your fingers rubbed his scalp. He hummed in agreement, fingers expertly hoisting you up by the thighs and pressing you into the wall. You startled, quickly gripping his shoulders and wrapping your legs around his hips. 

 

“G-Guys…”

 

“Indulged Komaeda before he left, didn’t you?” Raising an eyebrow, Kamukura smirked as he ran a finger through your still wet folds. Your breath hitched as he ran his fingers along your still sensitive clit. 

 

“M-Maybe…” You hissed through your lips, legs shaking at his precise attention to your folds. “I didn’t want to stop him… he was s-so desperate… and I was too…” You panted, instinctively bucking your hips into his hand when he pressed two fingers into you. He spread you wide, and you both watched as a mixture of your cum and Nagito’s leaked out, falling to the shower floor and into the drain. 

 

“Not bad.” You could definitely tell Hajime said that. “I bet you two looked amazing.” He leaned forward, capturing your lips in his again. At the same time, he pushed his fingers into you again and rubbed your sensitive walls, effectively cleaning out the cum as he pleased you. You let out a muffled moan, bringing your hands up to play with his ahoge, knowing he was very sensitive there.

 

You weren’t surprised as he pulled back to give a soft whine against your lips. Smirking, you continued to tug at his abnormal piece of hair, earning more gasps, whimpers, and even moans from the tall boy. 

 

“Hm… did you think about us all day, Hajime?” You asked, biting your lip as he used his thumb to press into your clit. 

 

He let out a curt laugh, looking up at you. “How could I not?” You shuddered, licking your lips as blood rushed to them from your biting. “After last night, the image of you two was burned into my mind, I almost skipped class to lay down with you both a little bit longer.”

 

Well, both Hajime  _ and  _ Kamukura had gotten a good view of you both yesterday. He returned late from class, and was greeted with the sight of Nagito and you, shaking against each other in the aftermath of your shared orgasm. Funny, Nagito had been the one to suggest that you both should wear vibrators on your most sensitive spots, and try to make one person cum before the other. In the end, whether it was to his luck or not, you both had come together, and you had fell on top of him, creating a beautiful image once Hajime had walked in. 

 

Seeming to think about it as well, Hajime groaned, burying his face into your neck to give a playful bite. “Think you can go another round?” He asked, giving your walls a break from his fingers, only for him to press his tip against your entrance.

 

Biting your lip, you nodded. “Use me as you will, you two.” You whispered, using your grip on Hajime to press back into the wall. There seemed to be a small conflict inside Hajime’s head, before both of his eyes flashed a more green than brown hazel, then they went back to their mismatched hazel and red. Without warning, he pushed in, and you dug your nails into his shoulders at his size. Where Komaeda had the more length, Hajime made it up for how thick he was. The stretch burned more than when Komaeda was inside you, but it was stretch you welcomed. 

 

You were sure Kamukura would use his almost nonexistent refractory period to fuck you next, so you didn’t worry about cumming this round, knowing Kamukura would be more than happy to pleasure enough to give you orgasm.

 

You thought that, once more, but they always have something sneaky up their sleeve. 

 

That trick, was keeping you up by one hand on your hip, while the other went down to your folds, using two fingers to rub your clit like his life depended on it. You gasped sharply, waves of pleasure flooding through your shaking body. “N-N… Hajime…!” You choked out, toes curling behind his back and arms shaking to hold you up. 

 

“If you think you’re not cumming when I’m with you, you’re wrong.” Arching your back into his touch, you realized with a cut off moan that even though Hajime is in control of his body, Izuru’s talents are still of use to him. His Ultimate Analyst could very easily tell what was going through your mind, and he used that to his advantage. 

 

How could you have forgotten?

 

“N-Not fair-” You moaned aloud, your walls clenched and fluttered around him, leaving him to grunt and swear through clenched teeth. 

 

“Goddamnit, why are you always so tight…?” He whispered, pressing one hand into the wall, and leaning his head on yours. You gasped at his now deeper angle, hands clenching his shoulders. 

 

“Y-You act like that’s a b-bad thing.” You smirked, now wiggling your hips to hopefully bring him close to orgasm, since his fingers were nonstop stimulating you. He groaned instead of answering, biting the shell of your ear. Pleasure spread from your chest to your fingertips, and  as your finish came and came… you finally tightened once more, practically constricting him within you as you moaned your finish to echo along the walls. Shaking against you, he moved both hands to grip your trembling thighs, thrusting more wantonly. Now that you’ve finished, he could focus on his pleasure, and he took it. 

 

Already pent up from thinking about Nagito and you, he was so desperate to finish, and your warm cavern was helping him, especially now that you tightened so  _ much _ around him.

 

With a choked cry, Hajime held you against him as he came inside of you, hips pressed flush to your twitching ones. 

 

He panted against your ear, hands rubbing your now sweaty flesh after they released their grip. 

 

“God, fuck… are you okay?” He whispered. Y

ou opened your mouth to answer, but you were quickly silenced with a kiss on your lips. It wasn’t as sloppy as Hinata’s, so you could quickly tell Kamukura had gotten impatient. 

 

Holding you against him, he walked back into the stream of the water, letting it run over the both of you to wash away the sweat. When he turned so your back was to the water, you shuddered, your grip on him faltering, but Kamukura has always got a hold of you. Even now, as he spared a hand to grab the soap and wash your back. 

 

“Kamukura-kun, aren’t you getting tired of holding me up?” You whispered, your voice weak after practically screaming. 

 

He hummed, looking up at you with his usual stare of indifference. “You aren’t as heavy as most things I carry.” He continued to wash you, as he always did whenever you were too tired to wash yourself. Puffing your cheeks out, you winced as you moved your hips so his softening cock pulled out of you. “Would you like me to clean you thoroughly?” 

 

You took a moment to think on it, staring past his shoulder. “...if you’re just going to fuck me anyways, what’s the point?” You shrugged, smiling as his expression twitched only slightly. 

 

“It’d be nice if I could claim what’s mine with no one else’s semen in them.” Jolting, you blushed fiercely, cheeks going red at his words. 

 

“K-Kamukura-” You bit your lip, hiding your face in his shoulder. You took another moment to think about it as he spread the soap over your stomach and breasts. So when you finally got your flustered thoughts together, you said, “do whatever you want with me, Kamukura-kun.”

 

In a matter of minutes, he rinsed all the soap off of you and turned the shower off. He finally got a break from carrying you when he set you on the cool counter. You grabbed the towel you had set there prior so you could dry yourself off, while he did the same. The soft cloth felt like heaven against your aching joints, you couldn’t wait to sleep within the soft blankets when they’re done in the dryer. Done with your upper body, you made a move to get off so you could get your legs, but he stopped you with a hand to your shoulder. Giving him a questioning gaze, you held the towel to your chest. 

 

“I said I would clean you.” You tensed up at his statement, so when he folded the towel and placed it on the floor, he kneeled, grabbing your thighs and draping them over his shoulder. 

 

“W-Wait, Kamu- Ah!” You gripped the edges of the counter as he then started licking and sucking at your entrance, which was sure to be overflowing with your juices and a mixture of Hajime and Komaeda’s semen. By keeping a steady grip on your thighs, he held you to him as you squirmed and twitched. Your clit was so sensitive, everytime he ran his tongue over it you let out a soft and shuddering moan. 

 

He drank your juices straight from your core, and it seemed he had no intention of stopping anytime soon. 

 

Even as you curled in on yourself, he continued, listening to your gasps, pleads, and even begs for him to both stop and keep going. 

 

Nothing went to waste as he serviced you, and the lewd sounds of his tongue on you kept you poised and very much aching for more. Nagito was always desperate, Hajime was always unsure until he was sure he knew how to pleasure you, but Izuru always knew what you liked. He had no problems, and especially no qualms in giving you what you wanted. Even as you were tired, blissed out, and feeling so loved by all of your lovers, he gave you the pleasure you sought after. 

 

Soon, he stopped, parting from your center with a hum. “I believe that’s enough.” Removing your legs from his shoulders, he stood, placing his hands on either side of you as he leaned forward to give you another kiss. Bringing your hands up to his cheeks, you happily accepted his lips, teeth, and tongue. But, when you tasted the mixture of all your cum, you trembled, holding onto his arms, as you were sure to fall forward if he wasn’t there. 

 

You whispered his name against his lips, kissing him once more before moving your hands to his shoulders. Rather than answer you, he pressed himself to you, letting you feel his now hard-on. 

 

“Are you sure you can take it?” He asked, staring into your eyes, very serious. Kamukura asked these questions to all of you if he predicts this will hurt one of you. It really shows how far he has come along to show feelings rather than not experience them at all. 

 

So, you smiled, nuzzling into his cheek. “I’m sure if something happens, you’ll take care of it, like you take care of us.” You kissed his cheek, encouraging him with moving until you were just off the edge, feeling his dick press up against your very sensitive folds. “Take what’s yours.” You very near demanded. 

 

He gave you no warning as he thrust into you, bottoming out within seconds of his breach. You barely managed to gasp before he was gripping your hips, thrusting into you with nary a sound leaving his lips. Meanwhile, you shouted, the rough rubbing against your walls brought overstimulated tears to your eyes. Gripping the back of his neck, you brought him closer to you, legs trembling against the edge of the counter. Warmth continuously spread through you, from your fingertips to your toes, you knew nothing but pleasure. So when you felt the wet slide of tears falling down your face, you buried your head in his neck, hearing his grunts and growls as you rhythmically tightened around his throbbing member. 

 

“Kamu… K-Kamu…” You couldn’t utter anything other than that, and that made unusual pride swell in his chest. That Nagito, Hajime, and he could reduce you to such a mess. He could feel as your hand struggled to hold onto him, how you could barely keep yourself awake, much less together as he stimulated the most sensitive part of your body. He turned his head to kiss your tears, whispering encouragement to you. To keep holding on, to keep taking him in, to even cum if you could handle it. 

 

With the way he was thrusting into you, you doubt that you wouldn’t cum. 

 

Soon, you began babbling much like Nagito. Whispers of his name left your drooling lips, as well as pleads for him to keep going, to not stop fucking you, to even make you pass out. You were too wound up keeping your eyes shut, you didn’t notice that his eyes momentarily flash green. Seeming to almost snap, he surged forward and claimed your lips in a rough kiss, nails digging crescents into your hips and his own snapping forward to meet yours. You screamed into his lips, nails scratching his shoulders, surely, as this onslaught of overstimulation drove you wild. 

 

“K-Kamu… Kamu… I-I c-can… can’t… g-gonna… pass…” You spoke slowly, voice reaching an almost too high volume. You couldn’t get a single thought together in your mind, much less form a sentence. 

 

But, he only pressed his mouth to your ear, his hot breath fanning across it and making you moan softly. “You can, you can take it, stay with me, listen to my voice.” He commanded in a hushed tone, and you had no choice but to listen. He whispered so much encouragement, you were going to snap with how much love you were receiving. 

So, when you felt him finally bend forward to bite your shoulder, finally felt him twitch within you, you passed out. 

Coming to, very, very slowly, you could barely register that you were laying on something very soft. You could barely hear, but you registered a panicked voice, and a much more calmer one speaking almost immediately after it. In your foggy mind, you couldn’t comprehend what they were saying. But, as you opened your eyes to see what was going on, you felt hands on your shoulders, and saw a mess of white hair and a face. 

“...ou… ay?” You hummed in question, blinking up at the figure as he was very obviously panicking over you. 

It took a bit, but the fog in your head finally cleared, and you realized you were laying on the bed outside the bathroom, staring up at Komaeda. 

Then, the ache came.

Hissing through your teeth, you almost reached down to see what was wrong, but another set of hands quickly seized your arms.

“Don’t try to touch down there, you are still very sensitive.” The other voice spoke, and it clicked right away.

“K-Kamu… kun…” You whispered, voice incredibly hoarse. Humming in content at having both Nagito and Kamukura here, you closed your eyes, letting them bring your arms to your sides. 

“I think we should refrain from pushing her like that again.” Komaeda said. You felt him sit on the bed, running his hand along your clean cheek and pressing a kiss to your head. 

Making a sound of protest, you leaned your head into his touch. “No… fun…” You tried to speak as little as possible, and looked over to Kamukura, who was also sitting beside you. He sat at the edge of the bed closest to your side, one leg curled on the mattress and the other off the edge. He was looking down at you, his expression much softer than earlier.

“I agree, but she doesn’t seem to think so.” When Komaeda pulled back, he also kissed you on the forehead. “How are you feeling?” He asked, reaching over to grab something. 

You decided to answer honestly. “Sore.” He chuckled at that, showing you a cup of water and some pain pills. 

“Here, these will help.” With Komaeda’s help, you leaned against the headboard. You were able to place the pills in your mouth, but the glass was too heavy for you to lift at the moment, so Kamukura helped you drink the water. 

Now that your throat was soothed, you hummed, reaching up to rub your eyes. “Is the… washer done?” You asked, yawning. 

“I already took care of it.” Komaeda said, curling up next to you. 

“And I cleaned you up.” Kamukura said. 

“What about Hinata, is he okay?”

“He’s being a nuisance, but he’s glad you’re okay.” You purred, moving to lay back down. 

“That’s good… I hope you two are okay as well.” You yawned once more, looking up at the both of them. Already nestled up to you, Komaeda hummed his affirmation, while Kamukura ran a hand through your clean hair. 

“We’re fine, now rest, you’ve had a long day.” He pulled the blankets up until they covered both you and Nagito. “I’ll prepare dinner while you rest.” You hummed, turning over to hug Nagito. 

“I love you.” You didn’t have to make it clear that you meant all of them. So when you heard their mutual agreement (Hajime’s as well), you let sleep claim you once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a poly relationship before, but this was really fun!! ^^
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed my little self indulgent fic!


	15. Imagine Wanting to Jump Off a Building When Hajime Finds You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning: Hallucinations, Thoughts of Suicide, Suicide Attempt

Your thoughts pounded at your head, clogging up every sense you had to make room for themselves. The darkness, the silence, and the intense feeling of loneliness didn’t help in the slightest with your ever increasing headache. You were in so much pain, it hurts so much, you’d do anything for the pounding in your head to stop. 

 

You tossed and turned, trying to find a more comfortable position to sleep, when you, again, ended up laying on your back. Your eyes trained towards the ceiling, the whiteness of the paint almost completely lost in the darkness. You could almost joke amidst your thoughts, that it was just like your mind.

 

Almost completely void of the lightness that had been there hours before. 

 

For lunch, you had decided to sit with Hajime Hinata, your best friend, who could brighten up the world with his smile. 

 

You cut your own thoughts off to say that his last name fit him perfectly. Much like the sun, he bathed your world in light. 

 

Getting calls, or even texts from your parents was rare, since you had went against their orders to live your life running their business to be able to attend the Reserve Course in Hope’s Peak Academy. You weren’t obsessed with the school, per say, but your high school was preppy. It was full of rich kids like yourself, but they acted like the world revolved around them. You would just barely avoid getting into fights with most of them, and you never got along with any of them. 

 

Now, when you were incredibly happy with being at Hope’s Peak, your parents informed you that you had no place at their house anymore. After being there all your life, they felt that you owed them for raising you.

 

They were spoiled brats… and you were surprised you managed to survive living with them. 

 

Maybe because you still trusted them with all your heart, that it broke you the way it did.

 

No child ever wants to hear that they have no place at home.

 

Your slowly lifted your hands to cover your eyes, thoughts now swirling around like a tornado in your head. 

 

You wanted to be numb to them, you didn’t want to feel anything…

 

You wanted to **die.**

 

When you suddenly got that thought in your head, everything had ceased to a stop, even your movements. That rigidness didn’t go away immediately though, because you then thought about it some more. 

 

And more.

 

And more. 

 

Until you pushed the blankets to the side and got up. You placed your jacket, socks, and shoes on, walking out of your dorm and to the stairs that lead to the roof. 

 

You felt as though the legs that carried you up the stairs... weren’t your own. The hands that twisted the doorknob and shut the door... weren’t yours. 

 

...what were you doing again?

 

You soon found your answer, when you snapped back into reality with your feet at the edge of the roof. Your toes were just over the edge, and the wind blew your hair in front of you. A strong gust could very well throw you off with how over the edge you were. Being so far up, you found yourself starting to shake. Panic quickly set in as you looked to the ground of concrete. You couldn’t imagine hitting your head down there, much less falling down because of the wind. 

 

_‘But that didn’t stop you from coming up here, did it? That didn’t stop your feet as they climbed the stairs, or your hands as they opened and shut the door.’_

 

The panic grew tenfold at the thoughts that countered your emotions. You started to breathe heavily, hands clenched at your chest. 

 

_‘Going over the edge looks so tantalizing. Just… falling to your death, where you might die before you even hit the ground.’_

 

It does look so good… you were considering following the voice- when a shout of your name stops you. 

 

Gasping, your thoughts quickly came to a halt at the echo of the shout from behind you. 

 

You didn’t have to turn around to realize that Hajime had somehow knew you came up here, but it didn’t hurt to check for him anyways. 

 

Steeling yourself, you turned your head to face the voice, to figure out that you were indeed correct. 

 

Hajime had burst through the exit door, panting heavily at the exertion it took to get up the stairs. His uniform was all wrinkled, and his hand was very visibly shaking where it gripped the door handle. 

 

“H-Hajime…” You whispered, turning to face him. Surprisingly, seeing him didn’t make you panic, but you were relieved to see him. Maybe he could save you from-

 

 _‘Don’t you dare think about your supposed Knight in Shining Armor, you came up here for a reason, now_ **_finish it_ ** _.’_

 

Whatever was in your head had its steel grip on you, and you quickly felt caged as your eyes caught Hajime stepping closer to you with his hands outstretched. 

 

“Woah, woah… it’s okay.” He said, in that calming voice of his. You whimpered, foot shakily moving back. “Come on, get down from there, it’s 2 AM, you should be sleeping.” 

 

You gulped, looking down. “I tried… I tried to sleep… but I couldn’t stop thinking about what happened.” Your voice was very hushed, silent, you doubt he even heard it. But, being Hajime, he did, and he tilted his head. 

 

He didn’t have to ask, he already knew what it was. “I know that hurt you very badly… but I told you, I’d happily welcome you into my home.” He did say that, but even then, you’d feel like a burden to depend on him like that. As your best friend, Hajime always made it a duty to keep you happy and safe. 

 

You shook your head, sniffling. “No… I don’t want to be a burden… I’m disturbing you even now… Hajime, it would’ve been easier if you didn’t find me.” 

 

Scoffing, he shook his head. “And leave me to study for that test by myself? No way.” That got you to smile a little, actually feeling the urge to take his hands as they outstretched towards you. “Come on, let’s get you down from there.”

 

You hesitated, wringing your hands in front of you. Hajime was the type of person to help no matter what, you knew that he’d find a way to be able to support you even as you were very wealthy. 

 

You almost took his hands… almost…

 

 _‘He’s trying to stop you, he’s trying to stop you,_ **_he’s trying to stop you_ ** _.’_

 

_‘He’s trying to help!’_

 

 _‘_ **_He’s stopping you from getting what you want!_ ** _’_

 

 _‘_ **_Let him help_ ** _!’_

 

_‘You won’t survive with him, he’ll drag you down, he’ll kill you before you kill yourself.’_

 

_‘That’s crazy, if he didn’t see a point he wouldn’t be up here helping you!’_

 

His gentle, inviting smile brought one to your cold cheeks, and you stretched your hand out to meet his-

 

 _‘_ **_I WONT ALLOW THIS._ ** _’_

 

When that thought cut through the barrier, you trembled, fearing for your life now as the winds grew stronger against you. 

 

‘Do it.’  


You held your arms to your face as the wind practically cut at you.

 

_‘Do it.’_

 

“Gh- this wind!” You heard Hajime, even as you tried to push against it.

 

**‘Do it.’**

 

You could feel yourself slipping.

 

**‘DO IT.’**

 

“HAJIME!” You fell backwards, the wind blowing you back first off the edge. Your death almost seemed imminent… until Hajime grabbed a hold of your ankles and had you dangling off the edge of the school. Your breath caught in your throat at seeing almost nothing but the ground, your heart beating wildly in your chest from stopping at the fall. 

 

You could barely remember being pulled up by him, but you certainly felt the crushing grip of his arms around you, dragging you away from the edge. He was almost yelling at you, sobs wracking through his body at the adrenaline and the thought of seeing his best friend die. 

 

You soon feel yourself start to do the same since both voices had calmed down in your mind. 

 

You hugged him tightly, face buried in his shoulder as you thanked him profusely. “Hinata… thank you, thank you s-so much.” You fisted your hands in his uniform, ruining it even more with your tears. 

 

He didn’t mind it, he never did, especially now, when he knew that the wind had caused you to slip. 

 

Your luck really was the worst...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't you just love life? uwu
> 
> I was originally going to do this prompt with Izuru, but I do have another one of these in the works since I haven't written Angst in about two years?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first angst of this work! uwu


	16. *Imagine Waking Up From The Killing School Trip

**Imagine your character of choice where they realize how close they were to truly losing the reader in the killing game post-simulation, and having that physical need to express love in case they won't have the chance again. (Angsty Smut. Reader could have died in the simulation too and had a long recovery post-simulation if you want to amp up the angst)**

 

Something was pulling at the edges of your foggy mind. It wasn’t forceful, nor was it pushy, but you slowly felt yourself begin to drift away from the unending darkness behind your closed eyelids. Like a final puzzle piece being put into place, you finally felt something ‘click’.

 

But, your awakening was anything but gentle. 

 

All of a sudden, you were awake. A rushed intake of breath nearly causing you to choke. Your eyes were wide open as they stared at your reflection in the green glass, darting every which way to check for any harm that could’ve came to your body. You could see your clothes were still on, your hair in the style you’d usually have it in, and soon, you caught every cord that drifted from your body to underneath the surface you laid upon. There was one around your neck, some around your wrists and elbows, your legs and ankles fared no different. As you started to ponder further, you felt the same material on the back of your head. 

 

_ Just… what was this? _

 

Before you could try to figure out the answer, you heard a robotic female voice from the outside. “Subject (Y/N) (L/N) is confirmed to become stabilized.” 

 

_...huh? _

 

“Pod opening in 3… 2… 1… 0.” The lid above you hissed, cracking open, before the rods opened it fully. You were introduced to new surroundings, and you already got overwhelmed with both panic and curiosity as you rose to sit. You saw more wires coming from your “pod”... and various others, all leading to what looked like to be a control system. Multiple monitors were set up, keyboards, buttons, and chairs. The wires seemed to connect to them, but… the monitors were dark, only the lights from your pod were on. 

 

_ What was going on? Where were you? What was this place? _

 

Your confusion only brought more panic, your mind swarming with unanswered questions. You thought about calling for help… when something on the other side of the room slammed open, causing you to jump in fright. You instinctively brought your knees to your chest, wrapping your arms around them as you registered shoes clicking on the tile floor. 

 

They were coming towards you. 

 

_ No, no please… don’t hurt me… _

 

Tears welled up in your eyes, you knew you couldn’t go far, with what the wires were connected to. You were cornered in the spot you woke up in. 

 

Your chest tightened with the need to run, to fight, to do anything to get away from whatever surely was going to bring harm to you. 

 

_ Run… Run… Run, run, run, run run RUN! _

 

Your thoughts increased in tempo as a flashlight turned on, which meant the being was around the corner…

 

And what greeted you was… a boy around the same age as you, shining a flashlight onto your face. In your panic riddled state, you crawled back towards the far side of the pod, eyes wide and staring as he froze where he was. 

 

He spoke your name in a hushed tone, halting your movements. Then he spoke it louder, running to your pod in excitement. “Thank God you woke up, we were waiting forever!” He placed his knee on the rim, reaching a hand out towards you. You took faster breaths, fear having its steel grip on your logic and senses. “How are you fe-”   
  


“Don’t- Don’t touch me!” You yelled, hands gripping your knees, trying so hard not to break down. 

 

At your shout, he backed away, turning the flashlight off. He looked like he wanted to say something, as he opened and closed his mouth multiple times, but he took a few seconds to speak. “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” His voice lowered from excited to calming, and he raised his hands so they were level with his head. 

 

_ He didn’t look like he’s the type of person to harm someone. _

 

But, now that he wasn’t running at you, you got a chance to  _ really _ look at him. He had spiky brown hair, and an even longer piece of hair that jutted out from the top of his head. He wore a white buttoned up shirt, with a leaf green tie fashioned around the collar, with dark brown jeans. His face was slightly illuminated by the light of your pod, so you caught onto his calm demeanor quickly. Though, even with the small light, you saw his mismatched stare… one green, one red…

 

_ Who is this man? _

 

He mummered your name once more, and your attention fell to his next words… but they never came. 

 

What you were met with was his shaking shoulders, and his eyes closing as to not let out his own tears. “I… I’m so happy you’re awake.” 

 

Your confusion was irritating at this point, so you couldn’t help yourself as you asked, “what are you talking about? Tell me what’s going on!” Even through his tears, he looked down at you. He looked confused himself, even shocked. 

 

“You seriously can’t remember?” He whispered. 

 

You narrowed your eyes, hands clenching your knees. “No… whatever you’re talking about- no! I don’t know what this place is, or- or who  _ you  _ are, or why I’m connected to those monitors!” You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself before you lash out and get yourself killed. The boy in front of you shrank back a little, almost as if your words hurt him. 

 

_ He probably knows you and you can’t remember a thing… whatever memories you’re missing, you hope they’re good ones.  _

 

“Listen… it’s not good that you don’t remember what happened, so I’m going to transport you to our hospital to make sure everything’s okay.” He moved closer to you, and you tensed back up, weary of his actions. “I’m just going to remove the cords, you wouldn’t want to… drag the machine with you on your way out.” He attempted to joke, but you brushed him off, not quite ready to trust him yet. 

 

He disconnected you from the various cords, getting the patches off didn’t hurt like you thought they would, perhaps you  _ have  _ been here for a long time.

 

_ Perhaps… perhaps… perhaps… there was so many assumptions and questions... _

 

You were getting more and more dizzy as the seconds ticked by.

 

“Alright, do you think you can stand?” You snapped back to attention when he stepped away from the pod, looking down at you.

 

“...probably not.” You moved to the edge of the pod, holding the rim as you let your feet finally touch the ground. You stood with no trouble, but once you got a sense of gravity pushing down on you, your knees buckled, and you let out a small shout as you fell.

 

But, the stranger caught you around the waist, and held you against him so you could lean on him. With your face pressed into his chest and hands clenching his shirt, you caught your breath. 

 

“Be careful.” He chuckled, looking around for… something. “Here, sit back down, let me get a wheelchair.” He guided you back to the pod, letting you sit and walking off to the opposite side of the room once more. 

 

Sighing, you rubbed your arms, waiting patiently for his return with your “chosen” form of transportation. 

 

Once he appeared around the corner with your wheelchair, you sighed once more. “Relax, we’ll be there shortly.” With the chair adjacent to the pod, he came to your side. You made a move to get up once again, but, he picked you up instead. 

 

“Hey-” You protested, but you were quickly put into the wheelchair. He moved the foot petals so you could rest your legs. 

 

“It’s quicker if I help you.” He stood up straight, walking behind you to start pushing the chair. “I’m sure you wouldn’t appreciate… a stranger carrying you, right?” He asked, and you immediately caught onto his pause. 

 

“...Right.”

 

.·:¨༺ ༻¨:·.

 

The trip to the hospital didn’t take that long, thankfully, you didn’t think you could stand the heat much longer.

 

Once you and the stranger arrived, you were immediately taken away by someone who looked to be the same age as you both, with long purple hair and an extremely nervous girl. 

 

She introduced you to your new hospital room, saying that you’ll be staying for a while until you can remember things, and perhaps some physical therapy for your legs. 

 

You sighed, your head starting to hurt.

 

You were changed into a blue robe, and the same colored sandals were placed to the side of the bed. You didn’t like it, you didn’t like being confined to this room, you wish you could just roam free around the island like you’ve heard the nurse say. 

 

This felt like purgatory. 

 

...At least you were able to eat anything that they served.

 

.·:¨༺ ༻¨:·.

 

Your therapist, who was only older than you by a year, was Makoto Naegi. Apparently, he was the Ultimate Hope, and by the way he seemed to brighten up your gloomy room, you believed it.

 

He’d counsel you every week, see how you’re doing, testing your physical strength, and having a listening ear if you needed to vent about how uncomfortable the bed was. 

 

“I think a spring is poking the bed, I felt a sharp pain in my thigh last night.” You grumbled, looking out the window to the sunny sky.

 

“Aha… once we get you walking I’ll have Kazuichi check it out!” He beamed, smiling at you. 

 

“Yeah… here comes the dreaded physical exercise.” You crossed your arms, glaring at the walker across the room. 

 

“Aw, c’mon, if you do it sooner, the quicker you’ll be able to stroll out of here.” At his statement, you smiled, glancing at the wheelchair across the room. But, he quickly caught onto you. “Ah! Not that way! You aren’t getting out of here that easily!” He nervously chuckled, waving off your idea.

 

“Yes, I know, Naegi. I wouldn’t be able to crawl over there anyways.” You rolled your eyes, laying on the headboard, cushioned by the soft pillows they gave you. 

 

He hummed, before he grabbed his book full of checkups he did. “Okay, let’s get started.”

 

.·:¨༺ ༻¨:·.

 

With all the good times, something had to have happened for that to be shattered.

 

And that, would be Nagito Komaeda.

 

You knew he was one of your classmates, and similarly, he was a very nice person who’d smuggle some of the big novels into your room so you could read.

 

But, this time, he came with a USB and a laptop. As he came into the room, you were greeted with his usual light-hearted hello, and his smile. You, of course, said you hellos as well and put down your book. Though, you didn’t expect him to set the laptop on your thighs, plugging the USB in.

 

“When you’re ready, watch this. It’ll help you remember everything.” He said, before he vanished, closing the door on his way out. 

 

And when you clicked on the icon… you weren’t prepared for the video that popped up.

 

.·:¨༺ ༻¨:·.

 

You heard a call of your name, and Hajime soon walked through the door, carrying your lunch with him. Yet, you didn’t bother to greet him like you usually did, you just… stared at the end of your bed, not moving a muscle. 

 

You could feel his concerned stare from a mile away, it burned into the side of your head, and you could already hear his, “what’s wrong?”.

 

“What’s wrong?” You could almost laugh at how you guessed correctly.

 

“I remember everything…” You whispered, seeing him from the corner of your eye as he set the tray on the nightstand and sat in the chair next to the bed. He didn’t say anything, so you kept going, “I died… and you… you figured out who killed me… and got them executed.” You clenched the sheets, feeling tears spring to your eyes. 

 

You felt his hand touch your thigh, and you sniffed. “Don’t talk if you can’t handle it, there’s no time limit on this.”

 

You shook your head, looking at him with tears falling down your cheeks. “Despair… all those years of fighting and running and causing despair… for someone who died and ended the world… how did I not realize what I was doing?” You brought your hands up to your face, covering your eyes as you cried heavily. “I was so numb… I couldn’t grasp that… that I killed people! And I spread despair around the world! Like a- Like some puppet!” You felt his arms encircle you, and soon you were crying against his shoulder. “She tricked us all and… used Chiaki’s death to throw us into despair! I-I…” He shushed you, rocking you back and forth in his embrace to calm you down. 

 

You cried until you passed out against him.

 

.·:¨༺ ༻¨:·.

 

“Congratulations! You passed Hope Therapy!” Makoto waved a little flag in your favorite color, giving you a small ‘wooo!’ as you came out from the bathroom in your casual wear.

 

“Ah… Naegi, thank you!” You smiled, going over and giving him a big hug. “You don’t know how much you helped me… and in such a short amount of time too.” 

 

He laughed, patting your back. “You thought you’d be in here for years, right?” He pulled back, looking at you with a very bright smile. 

 

“Yeah, exactly.” You separated from him, getting your suitcase from your bed and holding it. “Well, I’m sure Mikan wants to clean this place up, I should get back to my cottage.” You were going to walk passed him, but Makoto stopped you with a hand on your arm, a look of urgency on his face.

 

“You should meet up with Hajime before you head back to your cabin… he… wanted me to tell you before you go.” He said, not parting from you until you nodded. 

 

You left him in your old hospital room, waving Mikan a goodbye and stepping out of the hospital, trekking back to the first island.

 

.·:¨༺ ༻¨:·.

 

Opening the door to what you presumed was Hajime’s cottage, you stepped inside, “Hajime?” You called, peeking inside for the brown haired man. And, with how urgent Makoto’s words were, you weren’t surprised to find Hajime feet from the door, already looking at you with his mismatched stare.

 

At his gaze, your tense stance relaxed, and your eyes half lidded as they stared up at his own dark gaze. You both didn’t say a word-- rather, you didn’t have to. Need burned strong within the two of you, and the only way to set it out was the other to join your flame-- and by the way his gaze hardened, you could tell he was thinking the same thing. 

 

In a matter of seconds, Hajime had your back pressed against the door. His hands were fisted in your top, and his lips were hastily pressed to yours with a growl. Just  _ hearing _ now needy Hajime was made your knees buckle, and soon his hands loosened his grip to wrap his arms around you. Grabbing the tie still fastened to his neck, you pulled him closer until you felt his chest press to your own. Until he tightened his grip around you and very nearly lifted you just to get even more closer. 

 

Wave after wave of warmth swam through your body, after almost a half-year of not being able to touch him like this, you were desperate for any kind of contact with Hinata. You remembered the way he’d always want you close, how when he parted for breath, his gaze was always on your eyes, and before every heated kiss, he’d lick his swollen lips. But, when he parted for breath, his lips immediately latched onto your exposed neck, forcing your head to tilt towards the ceiling to make room. At every kiss, lick, _bite_ , you instantly became more and more alive. His hot breath fanned across your sensitive column. You felt on fire, and his touch was the gas that added to the flames.

 

You almost didn’t notice Hajime had pulled back until he claimed your lips once again, swallowing your gasp. 

 

In between kisses, you let out small whimpers of his name, and switched your hands from his suit to his cheeks. Cradling his face, you pressed back into even more kisses, taking more of his breath away the longer you locked lips. 

 

“Hajime-” You started, being interrupted by your own hum as he, once again, pressed kisses and bites to your throat. You received an answering hum in response, but did he expect you to ask when he was paying close attention to your sensitive column? 

 

By the way he didn’t seem like stopping anytime soon, you assumed correct. 

 

“Are you- Are you just gonna kiss me all day? I missed you.” You groaned, hands finding his messy, spiky hair and tugging at the branch-colored locks. He huffed into your neck, pulling back to look down at your disheveled form. Once you were finally able to focus onto his face, you noticed his eyes were glazed over, darker than they were before. Ah… he must’ve given his mind and body away to his lust already. The thought made you bite your lip, the warmth from your gut shooting straight to in between your legs. 

 

“I missed you too.” He purred, hands smoothing across your lower back, and soon settling on your waist. “So… so much, you don’t know how much I wanted to have you like this… it’s been too long.” You nodded in agreement, thumbs rubbing his cheekbones. 

 

“Mmhm, you must be more than ready for me, huh?” Your whisper left him equally as breathless, answering with his own nod. 

 

“I have been… ever since you woke up.” He panted, dropping his hands to your thighs. Getting the hint, you wrapped your arms securely around his neck, sighing once he lifted you off your feet with no trouble. You both shared even more kisses as he walked to the cottage’s bed, “I could barely keep myself from taking you against the door, I wanted…” He paused, his hand on the frame which held up the curtains to the bed.

 

“...to make sure that I wanted this too.” You finished, smiling at his nod. 

 

“I’m not an animal, I’ll always make sure you’re comfortable.” He whispered, causing a full-body shiver to spread through your heated body, “Even when I’m as desperate for you.” Before he laid you upon his bed, he placed his knee at the edge first, wanting a steady place for his weight as he gently lowered you to the soft mattress. 

 

Before he went any further, you stopped him with a hand to his chest, making him pause. He gave you a questioning look, hands on your thighs. “Don’t hold anything back, okay? If you want me, do whatever you want  _ to _ me,” you moved your hands up to his cheeks, tracing his cheekbones with a bite to your lip. His breath hitched at your request, longing clear in his mismatched irises. 

 

“You don’t know what you’re asking for,” he whispered, a soft chuckle leaving him, one that sounded breathless. With how shaky his breath has come to be, you can already tell he’s very close to snapping. 

 

You didn’t keep him waiting. “I’ve spent so long without your touch, I need you, Hajime.” You let your hands fall beside your head, a clear sign of submission that he quickly read.

 

He quickly divested you of your clothes, his hands barely taking a moment to leave your body as he revealed more and more to his hungry eyes. After they were thrown every which way, you let a small moan escape you when Hajime pressed his warm self against you, his lips reclaiming yours without a second to waste. 

 

Preoccupied with him stealing your breath away, you took the time to undo the knot of his tie, throwing it off the side of the bed once you slid the thin cloth from his neck. You felt calloused hands touch your hips, squeezing the plump flesh there with a groan coming from Hajime. 

 

You didn’t bother to tell him to wait, pushing his clothes off of him until he was equally as naked as you were.

 

Spreading your legs, Hajime took notice of how wet your folds were already. Parting them with a finger, he moaned as he was able to spread your wetness from your entrance to your clit, pressing his thumb to the button with a gasp coming from you. 

 

You were just as needy as he was. 

 

He didn’t keep you waiting. Carefully, he pressed his finger to your entrance, breaching it as he slowly pushed and pushed until he was down to his third knuckle. 

 

You knew this wasn’t enough, but you let him prepare you until he was satisfied. 

 

“Are… Are you ready?” He asked, looking up at you with very needy eyes. He was panting, sweat framing his face as he continued spreading your wetness within you. Tightening around the intrusion of his fingers, you nodded, placing a hand on his erection and spreading the pre-come across his tip. He pursed his lips, a high-pitched whimper nearly leaving them. He instinctively bucked his hips into your soft grip, albeit he was conflicted in doing so. “Ah… I-I completely forgot about… myself.” He swallowed thickly, placing his hands on your thighs to steady himself. You smiled softly, letting a chuckle leave you as well. 

 

_ Typical Hajime… always putting aside his own needs to help someone else. _

 

Shaking your head, you gripped him tighter. “Let’s get you ready too then.” Rubbing your thumb across his pink tip to spread his pre-come, you gave his dick fast pumps. 

 

“Ah-” He gasped, grip growing tighter on your thighs from his pleasure. It was overwhelming him fast, you observed, watching the way his eyelids were squeezed shut, and his teeth bared with his clenching. Biting your lip, you felt your walls flutter, arousal making itself very known once more as you pleasured Hajime. 

 

Reluctantly, he stopped you with a soft grip to your wrist, prying your hand away from his leaking member. “No offense, but I don’t want to cum yet… not before you.” He panted, letting go of your hand to take ahold of himself giving it lazy pumps as he kneeled in front of you. 

 

“Mh… I figured.” You laid fully on the bed, letting your legs splay over his thighs and guide him closer to you. 

 

Holding his base steady, Hajime moved his hips until his tip pressed against your aching entrance. 

 

Once he entered you, he went off like a loose cannon. 

 

His hands were making bruises into your hips already with his tight grip, need very clear in his body as he already pounded away at you, guttural groans causing small shivers to spread across your tingling body. For this, you opted to keep your eyes open to watch him, taking in his expression which held all his emotions. 

 

From his open mouth, his eyes watching where he was connected with you, and the sweat framing his face told you very directly he was giving it everything he got, and you reached up to wrap your arms around your neck, bringing him closer.

 

“Ah-” You whimpered, feeling him reach deeper within your fluttering walls. With this new position, you both were able to exchange kisses, grip each other’s hair, and pull each other extremely close. With your equally sweaty bodies pressed against each other, you were able to feel his muscles move with his movements, and he was able to feel every impact his hips made on yours. How the ‘smack-smack-smack’ of your joint movements and your noises filled the otherwise quiet room. 

 

You missed this, God, you missed this, you missed Hajime pleasuring you like this.

 

“Missed you… Hinata-kun- I missed you.” You whispered, arching your back into his front when he pulled you closer by the hips. 

 

He pressed a kiss to your shoulder, letting out a dry laugh, “I missed you too… but… you already knew that.” You tilted your head down to meet his eyes, and no sooner than that he claimed your lips with his own, letting you run your hands through his silky hair. 

 

Soon though, the need inside the both of you was becoming more and more sated the longer he thrusted within you. With your more higher-pitched moans and his hips losing their rhythm, you both knew one of you was going to come soon.

 

And Hajime, quick-thinking Hajime, didn’t want to be first.

 

You almost didn’t notice him as he took his hand away from your hip, rubbing his fingers through your joint wetness to press against your sensitive clit.

 

You jolted, a loud squeal being ripped from your lips as he rubbed at your button furiously. “N-No Hajime, I’m- I’m-” You gripped his shoulders, your feet planted on the bed to arch your back high and high and higher as he finally tore an orgasm from you. 

 

Hajime wrapped his arms around you the moment you constricted around him, holding you against him as you shook heavily. Despite your walls, which was probably holding him very tightly, he was still moving within you, longing for his release now that you had yours. 

 

As soon as you settled down, you wrapped your arms around him, pressing your lips and teeth into his neck to guide him along, to follow you into release. 

 

“Hajime, Hajime…” You called into his ear, “please… inside, please cum inside…” He groaned at that, gripping the back of your shoulder and using that as leverage to continue his powerful thrusting. With your newly sensitive walls and clit, you continuously tightened and constricted around him. 

 

This helped him plenty, as he outright moaned and soon his hips pressed flush against yours, his muscles tightening up as he came inside of you, like you wanted. 

 

Taking your chance, you turned the both of you over, with you on top and him on the bottom. He gasped at the movements, still in the midst of his orgasm and he gripped your hips to keep you close to him. 

 

You called his name softly and leaned forward, your hands rubbing circles on his pecs and your lips kissing him softly. “How was it?” You asked, a smirk curling onto your face as he scrunched his eyes shut.

 

“I should be… asking you that.” He took a deep breath, trailing his hands up to massage your back. You chuckled, holding him close. 

 

“Well, I beat you to it.” You laid your head on his shoulder, taking in his sweaty scent that was mixed with the crisp scent of the beach. “We shouldn’t stay here for long, I want to clean up and cuddle with you for a week at most.” You felt a smile curl into your neck.

 

“You got it.” He kissed your shoulder, soon picking you up and walking the both of you to the shower for a much needed bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been in the works for months ok, and i was rushing to get it done because I had the motivation to do so!
> 
> I'm happy with how this turned out, I've been working on how to describe things better, and how to express emotions more, so I hope to continue writing like this and this long in the future!
> 
> Also, college starts at the end of the month, so I hope I can continue writing! I gave myself a lot of free time for homework and to write, so *finger crossed*.
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes in this, I know I'll come back to read this tomorrow and fix it!! ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	17. Imagine Nagito Inhaling A Gas That Throws Him Into His Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Nagito's past, Danganronpa 2, and Danganronpa: Another Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically to give this context before you read, i'm in a killing game on discord as Izuru and Monokuma, and conveniently I write the majority of the descriptions, and in cases like this, I write the fantasies. 
> 
> There's this gift's channel where the character can buy stuff with monocoins they earned and the person who rp's Nagito loves torturing me because he knows I write, so he was like "im not giving you any hints as to what Nagito would fantasize about, come up with your own fantasy" and I said bet and came up with this. 
> 
> Enjoy the first fanfic of this work where Reader isn't inserted!!

As Nagito popped the cap to the potion with a container shaped into a heart, the gas puffed a pink hue, catching the furette by surprise. 

 

_ ‘Well… it is a fantasy potion after all.’  _ He briefly thought, before he put his nose to the rim and took a deep inhale.

 

The gas soon gripped his senses, and he was plunged into a deep sleep almost immediately after taking a simple sniff. 

 

_ It was dark, very, very, dark. His ears were ringing profusely and his body hurt so much. He could faintly grasp that he was crying, hands held up to his ears to cover them, to stop… stop that ringing in his head.  _

 

_ He could remember this moment, the moment that the plane had made an impact with the ground, and everyone died upon it. Everyone, but him. _

 

**_Why would the fantasy bring him here…?_ **

 

_ As he pondered that question over and over in his head, he finally opened his eyes, looking around at the ruins that was formerly the plane… that was flying so high in the air. He turned to his right, where his mom was. She was bleeding… bleeding very heavily from her abdomen.. And the thought of his mom dying in front of him again made more tears spring to his eyes.  _

 

_ “M-Mom…?” He whispered, voice hoarse from crying. Reaching over with his small hand, he grasped her arm, shaking it. “Mom?” He turned, the seatbelt restricting his movements, but he had to wake her! “Mom, please wake up!” He reached up, wiping his teary eyes with his arm. “Mom…” He was giving up, she wasn’t responding at all. _

 

_ But, just when he was going to turn and look at his dad, her eyes opened, and she took in a large inhale to bring air back into her lungs. _

 

_ “Mom!” He called in pure relief. And when she turned to look at him, she breathed a huge sigh of ease. A sob welled up in his chest, waves of waves of reassurance flooding through him at his Mom being okay. That thankfully he wasn’t the only survivor of this terrible tragedy. Reaching out, she got him free of his seatbelt, taking the sobbing Nagito into her arms.  _

 

_ “My baby…”, she held him close, “thank God you’re alright.” _

 

_ The Nagito in his thoughts quickly froze at that.  _

 

_ Huh?  _

 

_ Huh huh huh? _

 

_ Nagito remembered his mother clear as day, and she was nothing like this. _

 

_ Actually caring that he was alive and well. _

 

_ No one cared for him, ever, not even her, but… _

 

_ He couldn’t help but cling to her shirt, letting his heart out through his sobs. She pressed kisses against his unruly hair, even though she was bleeding… bleeding… bleeding… she was checking him over for any cuts, bruises, and wiping his tears away.  _

 

_ She cared… she cared… she cared… about him. _

 

_ He wanted to be in her arms forever, this feeling of… being loved… felt too good to pass up. _

 

_ But, he was plunged into the pool of darkness once more, and the feeling of his mother’s loving arms disappeared.  _

 

_ He wanted to cry once more. _

 

_ But, he got no chance to, as a new light flooded his sight and soon he was put into a room he was unfamiliar with. He was looking down at his hands, where an envelope was waiting to be opened. Rather than gaze through the room to check of his location, he flipped the envelope over and very gently tore through the top of it, grabbing the folded letter that was inside. _

 

**_Hope’s Peak Academy?_ **

 

_ The seal of the school was clear as day, but what did they want with him? _

 

_ Grasping the bottom of the seal, he peeled it off the delicate paper, opening the letter to read. _

 

‘Dear Komaeda Nagito,

 

Congratulations! You have been accepted into our student body as the  **Ultimate Cleaner** !

 

We await to see you for orientation and we hope you enjoy your experience at our Academy as one of the students of Class 77-B.

 

Sincerely,

 

Jin Kirigiri, Headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy.’

 

_ When he finished the letter, Nagito felt his heart nearly stop from his shock.  _

 

_ ‘I… I have a talent? I’m… one of the… precious Ultimates…?’ He gripped the letter crumbling the corner of it as he let the thought of being an Ultimate overwhelm him enough to make him cry.  _

 

_ Ah… once again I’m crying… but… not from anything bad… _

 

_ While he was crying happily, the door opened, and when Nagito turned to look, he saw his mom… and dad, with questioning looks on their faces. They were… older… healthier… and not dead… _

 

_ “Nagito… why are you…” His mom asked, walking into his supposed room to put her hands on his shoulders.  _

 

_ “Mom, I…” With a shaky smile, he flipped over the paper, “I got accepted into Hope’s Peak!” He laughed, and at her excited squeal, they both hugged each other tightly, with her nearly lifting him as she jumped up and down. _

 

_ “Nagito, that’s amazing! Oh my God, that’s so amazing!” She took the letter from him, going over it with an equally excited dad and nearly screaming with how high her voice was as she voiced her excitement. “You’re growing up! My baby is growing!” She hugged him once more, with a small laugh escaping Nagito.  _

 

_ “I’m already grown Mom.” He laughed. “I’m not a child.” _

 

_ “Let me have my moments with my baby.” She cried, tears falling from her eyes. _

 

_ “Ah… mom don’t cry!” He wiped her tears away, kissing her on the forehead.  _

 

_ “These are happy tears!” She took a deep breath, wiping her own eyes and cheeks to calm herself down. “I’m so happy for you, Nagito, we have to pack right away and have a tour!” With his dad in tow by the sleeve, she walked out, saying aloud her plans for the drive to Hope’s Peak and reserving a Hotel for them to stay in.  _

 

_ The Nagito with the letter was smiling, but the Nagito who could see all of this through this fake’s eyes, was still in shock.  _

 

_ ‘Could this… could this be real? Could I… actually have these things? Is staying here forever an option?’ _

 

_ Nagito reached up to wipe his puffy eyes, but when he opened them once more, he was greeted with darkness… again. _

 

_ This time, Nagito was given time… time to ponder, he supposed. _

 

_ He quickly noticed this pattern of good luck… that he, along with his parents, survived the plane crash… he has a talent, and he wasn’t just some average student who won the lottery… _

 

**_There was no bad luck._ **

 

_ When he came to this revelation, the floor came out from under him, and Nagito fell through it. He almost couldn’t breathe, memories of the plane crash hitting him like a storm. But, instead of remembering his parents’ deaths, he only had memories of being in his mother’s arms, of her checking on him… the warmth… from both her compliments and her forehead kisses.  _

 

_ ‘Mom…’ _

 

_ He closed his eyes, but, once he opened them, he was… laying… on the island. There was someone standing above him, with green eyes… peach skin… brown hair… and a piece of hair that stuck out from the rest. _

 

_ H̶̝̻͕̝̀͒̈́̀ḯ̴̗̚̚n̸̜̽̂a̴̟̱̍̎̋̀̾ţ̶̮͇͒̈́̀͑͂a̸͚̎-̴̫̇̂k̷͙̎̇ͅų̴͎̘͈̽̄̔͒͒ͅn̸̳͎̲͕̏͜?̴̧̞̘͍͆̌̔  _

 

_ “H̶̗̪͈̪́̈́e̵̡͊̀͌y̷̙̺͒͑̈́̎,̸͙̗̬̫͔̒ ̵̨̬͈͎̃͛̍̐a̸̧̧̞̎̐r̶͈͇̩̙͗͂̄͝͝ȩ̷͖̟̰͋̆̏́̑ ̵̤͙͍̈͐y̷͕̽̇̐͑ö̵̺̦̥̣́̾ͅů̴̙̫̉͑͝ ̵̤͚̊a̵̹̞͌l̵̹̤̙͓̞͌̃̓͘͘r̴̖̈́̂̏͒i̶͔͜͠g̵͖̭ĥ̵̭̳͍̤̫̓̑͆͝ţ̷̠͎̮͆̑̈͝?̷͙̱̠͝ ̷͕̬̝̘̪̅Y̷̧̭̆o̶͚͚̿̽̆̓͝ư̷͍̻̾̂ ̴͎͓̓͐̓́̉l̸̲̳̺̍͆̇̕͝ȏ̸̀͜o̴͚̩̞̊͝k̸̺͔̰͓͕͋̈́̇̎ ̴͉̼̒̂̌͌ọ̸̻͍̙͂͆͛͜͝u̴̼̹̭̤̿ͅț̸̛̥̤̜̊ ̸̠̑̌̐ȍ̶̡̟̙̘̜f̴̳͙͙̈́͊̊̈́ ̵̨͉̞͂̌̇į̷̛̲̔̏̅͝t̶̰̬͙̖͇͑̇̎͒̓.̷̦̆̓͘ “ The voice was warped, twisted… he couldn’t understand… _

 

_ “Huh?” He asked, reaching up to rub his ears. “What did you say?” _

 

_ The figure sighed, kneeling and extending a hand out to him. "̴͍̭̂̈́̑͝Y̶͕͋̅̕ȍ̴̹͇̞̗̱̚͘u̵̮̍̚ ̶̹̗̺̖͓͗́̄͠m̵̯̰͓͗͑͊̃ͅu̴̩̹̱͉̝͑̎s̸̥̮͎̰̺̿t̸̻̜̤̦̏'̸̫͙͔̫͌̀v̶̞̹͝ë̷̙́̐͊̑ ̷͉̟̾̓̑ḧ̶̢̰̒̊̍i̵̤͇̽̄̏ţ̶̞͈̗͆̈̓̎ ̴̧̛̹͇̊y̶̼͖̍̄̚ơ̴͎̏̏̊ű̷̡̨͉̮͜r̵̦̻̘̖̍̌ ̴̧̜͚̘͒́̑̕h̷̛̻̠̺̘̘̓ë̸̱̬́a̶̗̝̝̪̍ͅd̶̲̎͑͊ ̴̢̘́̉̈́͗͠h̵̲͎͐̌͘a̴̦͉͊̃r̸̢̝̜̙̳͝ḑ̶͈̙̟̺̀̐ ̸̛̦͒̈́̇͊o̷̢̙̬͓̣͗̉͂͝r̸͇̟̦̥̉ ̸̔͜s̴̲͖͚͒̈͋ǫ̴̃͛m̷̫͛́̑̿ě̴̺̠̕̕t̴͈̖̣̼̄̾̚͠h̸͙̠̯̤͎͛̃i̵̢̳̰͆͒͒ņ̶͈̹̮̺̒͛̄͝g̷̪̃̕,̸̧̩̤̪͎̃̋̔ ̵̙̞̅̌͌̕I̸̦̝͖̎̾͘̕ ̵̞̺̱̈́͂͑͜å̴̘s̵͔͍̬̲̓͂̏ḳ̴̼̠̾̓̊̓͂ę̸̹̮̆d̵̩̦͑̅͒ ̶̡̣̼̀̔̑͘ị̵̭͉̓̊͑f̴̻̮͌͑̿͝ ̷͔̯̥̓y̸̝̺̦̥̹̒̑̀͠ǫ̴͚̗̙̉́ͅu̴̥̯͍̒ ̴͚̑͂͋͝w̸̫͑e̷͚͙̓̐̓r̶̖̺͔͝e̸̦̩̍̀͒̓ ̴̢̡̦̻͍̈́̍ǫ̴̱̳̲̐͐̇̄͝k̶̦̋̊̅̔͗a̶͕̠̺͕͗̎ẏ̷͉̥̼̃̈́̓͝.̷̼͊̾̈̔"̴͙̳̻̹̻̂̈͘ _

 

_ “Ah… um… could you… repeat that?” He took the hand, but as soon as he did, the figure… glitched. _

 

_ A static-like feeling ripped through Nagito, and he couldn’t move. Fear gripped his body, and he couldn’t control his rapid breathing as the figure glitched the more time went on. Until the glitching happened to the sky… the sea… the sand… and even the trees… until the scene changed completely, and he wasn’t met with the brown-haired man anymore… _

 

_...what greeted him was a red sky, a ruined city, crashed cars, and a figure with long black hair, and piercing red eyes. _

 

_ When he looked down at their hands, he noticed he was wearing a glove on his hand. Curious, he tried to pull his hand back, but the person, instead, tightened their grip on his hand, refusing to let go. _

 

_  "̸̼͕͎̾͠I̵̦̋f̷̡̦͍͚͈̽ ̴̛̺̞̈́̉y̷̛͈̙̞ǒ̵̡͓͉̦͉̿͒͊ṷ̶̈́͛́̊ ̷̣͙͓̊͝s̴̤̑̈́͠ṱ̷̼̮̅̈͊͂i̸̹͊c̴̫̜̞͂k̷̝̲̒͂͠ ̶̭͙̗̙̑͋͗̃̚a̶͚̯͛r̶͉͕̄́͛̈́͛o̴̺̤̐̿̄ử̶̯̼̇n̴̤̎̈́̓͝ď̷̩̠͗͜ ̶̹͔̅̽ỷ̸̧͒̈́̊ǫ̴͖̬̇̅͛ư̶̡̧͈̼͒̌̊'̶̧̨̰͕̺̕ŕ̶̨̛̞͉͇e̷̬̾̎ ̴͈͑̆g̴̦̎̽o̸̭̳̓͗̏͘i̷̭̗̘̾͘n̷͉̝͈̓̚g̴̘̬̹̟̋͐ ̷͙̭̅̊͂̕t̵͖̺͗̿̄o̵̬̓̅̑ ̸̢̨̝͔͗̉̀̾͑ğ̷̭͔͑́e̸͔͎͔̤͚͋t̶̻͛̅ ̷̡͈͑̂̂̉̋c̸̥̫̖̻̊͠a̴̪̹̖͋ͅp̸̭͉̰͉̊̓͑͑t̴͔̠̓̈͗̓u̸̼͆͗̎͘r̵̛̮̟̺̬̰̒̑͛e̶̯̙̻̚d̸̳͕̞̎ ̵̨̪̗̊͂b̴̞̪̩͆́͝y̴̥̺̙͈̅̎͝ ̶̙̻̱͉͒͝t̸̯̩̣̯̟̒̄͗ḧ̷̙̮́̐͊̊ë̶̡͍̗́͂͝m̶̜̐̈́̔̆͝,̸̖͈̏ ̸̧̟̪̮̈͊̃ḡ̵̭̭̦̘̀̈́̕̕ẻ̸͉͂͘ṱ̷̒̊̿ ̸̜͓͔̩͎̈́̍͆͝ǎ̸̫̫̭̙͈͂w̴̨̜̪͊̔̽̈a̵̯̬̘̺͙̋͝y̸̥̙̤̘͌̉́͠ ̸̜̹̩̲̇̂̎f̷̻̝͕̣̅̎̅r̸̦͖̓͛̓̕o̴͚̭̣͋͊̂m̶̧̥͚̟̰̆͐̈͝ ̴̜͍̖̫̗̚͘t̸̳̥̲̊͐̐͂̊h̸̖̺̥͕̓̆͒̎ḭ̶͇̪̩͊ş̶͕̭̥̓̈́̇ ̷̖̮̓͘͝c̵̢̖̠̼̰̋͛ï̸͉̬̑̽̂̓t̴̡̜̤̠͈̀y̶̰͖͒̂̃,̴̬̃̕ ̶̟̐͘f̵̤̗͙̉̑̚͝͠ͅi̵̺̠̘̟̿̓̓͝n̶̰̤̩̮̈d̷̢̞̠̐̒ ̷̬̗̣̮͜s̶͙̭̟̊̿̈́o̸̲͝m̵̜̯͙͓͊̎ĕ̵̡̤̇̈́̀̋ẉ̵̡͖̼̤̂͗͝ḩ̸̙̝̑e̴͕͉͔̎̽̇̄̚͜r̵̩̣̃ë̵̪̮͔̘́̓͂̽̽ ̷̭̫͚̀t̷͚̬͐̔͑ò̵̪͆ ̸͔̈́̃́̏͠ẖ̷̇͋̇i̴̞̣̞̪͔͊͗͊͗d̷̞̪̱̍̂e̵̢̯̖͉̰̐,̸̫̹̝̔̅̅́ ̵̢͍͔̟̒͒̕w̵̥̯͂̓̑̈e̸͔̗̞̹̋̽̍ͅ'̷͓͕̖͒r̶̢̤̲̿ȇ̴̜͎̪̪̠͋̋͠ ̴͎̲̋t̶̙̭̟͒̇̌h̶͈̝̽́̽e̴͖̒̓̐ ̸̟̦̻͒̎̇͋o̶̪̓̿n̶̛͎̥̰̖͐̄̑͝l̸̖̓̑ͅy̷̭̲̘͗ ̸̨̛̯̠̦͊͂̚͘t̸̹͎̒͊̈͗̚w̸͔̦̻̮̣͌o̷̟̞̩̜̾͆ ̸̮̝͖̼̂l̸͇̜̒ę̴̡̣͈̗͌͑͑f̷͚͇͓̜͎̋͑̇̓t̸̫̰͕̞̆͆̔͊̌.̶̼̃͌"̵̡̫̗͆̕  _

 

_ Even this person’s voice was staticy, and Nagito strained his ears to stop them from popping.  _

 

_ Huh?  _

 

_ Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?  _

 

_ The figure let go of his hand, turned away, and walked off, and Nagito didn’t dare look away until he was out of sight.  _

 

_ With questions pounding his mind, he looked down at his gloved hand, reaching to it with his shaking hand, and taking it off. _

 

_ … _

 

**_A female hand?_ **

 

_ The world around him shifted, morphed, twisted, until the road broke apart under his feet, and he fell through. _

 

Waking up in his cabin on the floor, Nagito took in a sharp inhale, getting breath back into his frail lungs. He was clammy, sweaty, and his clothes clung to him like a lifeline. Turning onto his back, he felt a headache start to pound away at his skull.

  
_ ‘Just what was that?’ _ , he pondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this, cause I basically took that fantasy idea and morphed it into, "Nagito wouldn't fantasize about being loved or anything, Nagito would fantasize his luck not affecting him or those around him" or to put it in short, "Nagito gets only good luck".
> 
> The Nagito in the server said this made him cry btw.
> 
> Just a quick note from the future, I didn't include Nagito's disease on purpose. Because of his good luck, he doesn't have to worry about it. ^^


	18. Imagine developing the Hanahaki Disease because of Nagito, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I started college two days ago, so fanfics will likely be coming out slow until December. Sorry about that! But, I am close to getting done with a couple of fics that have been in the works for months, so please be patient with me! ^^;
> 
> I hope you enjoy Part 1 to the "Hanahaki Disease"! I plan to divide this into three parts, the beginning, the bad end, and the good end, so there will definitely be more of this!

Funny how you never felt the weight in your throat until you were coughing it up in the middle of class. 

 

There was a test tomorrow that you all had been studying for the past week. Since today was the last to study, the teacher decided that you’d all study better if it was with a partner, as most students struggle with studying as it is.

 

And convintently, you were paired up with your crush: Komaeda Nagito. 

 

He was all too excited to study with someone,  _ “aha… of course someone would have to help trash like me…”  _ You didn’t know why he would say that, though, since he was near the top of the class, only beaten by Ishimaru. More like, he’d be helping you study, since this was a subject you’ve been very confused on. 

 

So, while at one of the tables going over the vocabulary, questions, and answers to the test, you started to have a coughing fit. He was clearly startled by it, but he calmly patted your back to help you get it out.

 

Yet, you kept coughing, until you felt a velvet like texture enter your mouth, and quickly come out onto your hand. 

 

After that, it seemed to stop, but when you pulled your hand back, you were met with yellow petals that faded to a soft white as it got thinner. 

 

“...?” You stared at your hand confused, and it seemed Nagito was confused as well, until…

 

“Was this some sort of trick to get out of studying?” He laughed softly, smiling. When you looked at him, nervous, you shook your head. 

  
“No, these… really came out of… my mouth.” You whispered, shaking. Seeming to notice your uneasiness, Nagito told you he’d get up and talk to the teacher, to which he did. He left you with staring at the petals, trying to calm your breathing down from panicking. 

 

With the teacher’s permission, you, and somehow, and Nagito headed down to the Nurse’s Office. You didn’t have anymore coughing fits before you got to the office (you were very thankful), but sitting with Nagito there made you even more nervous. He talked about what the possible illness could be if it was real, as he had never heard of someone who coughs up flowers from their throat. You just nodded along with your arms crossed, leg bouncing nervously. 

 

Wave after wave of nervousness went through your body. Of course it was real, there was… flowers in your throat? But, how… and when did they get there? It could be something very serious, and you were nervous to find out if it was. 

 

When it was your turn for the Nurse to check on you, you sat down at the observation table, hands wringing together anxiously. Nagito, of course, was watching you from the door where the chairs were placed. So when the nurse asked if you were feeling alright, you answered that you feel fine, though, you didn’t know if that was the truth. 

 

When prompted, you opened your mouth for her, stuck your tongue out and went, ‘aaah’. She pressed a wooden stick down on your tongue, looking at the back of your throat. Though, you felt her tense up, and grew even more scared. 

 

“There’s something back there… it’s green.” She leaned in closer to look, but when the stick pressed even harder on your tongue, you coughed. 

 

Quickly getting out of your way as you started to have another coughing way, the nurse went over to the computer and frantically typed on the keyboard. 

 

Faintly, you heard Nagito calling your name over your hacks, then you felt his hand on your back once more. “What did you see? Can’t you give her anything?” He asked, his concern quickly growing as you continued to cough. 

 

You didn’t hear her response before the same velvet texture was felt on your tongue and cheeks. When you felt them touch your hands, you pulled back with a small sniffle, tears flooding your eyes from coughing for too long. 

 

Once again, you were met with yellow petals, but there was more than last time. There was now enough to cover one hand, and you started to quickly panic. 

 

“What’s h-happening?” You croacked, bringing your arms up to wipe your eyes as tears flowed down your face. 

 

While it was a good decision on his part, you jumped as Nagito pulled you into a hug, trying to calm you as you cried. 

 

It was after that, the nurse informed you that you’d be transported to the hospital across town, and into the Emergency Room. Unfortunately, Komaeda wouldn’t be able to go with you, and you didn’t know if you were relieved or even more scared.

 

.·:¨༺༻¨:·.

 

“What… what do you mean I have the Hanahaki Disease?!” You exclaimed on the observation table, your fists clenched by your throat, where the problem seems to lie. 

 

The doctor showed you the MRI Scan, of your throat and lungs. In your throat, there seemed to be flowers, actual... blooming flowers, attached to your throat. “Unfortunately, the results doesn’t lie. You have the disease, ma’am.” Setting the clipboard aside, he sighed, taking his glasses off. “It pains me to have to diagnose you with this… the Hanahaki Disease is currently incurable.”

 

Biting your lip, you looked away, feeling panic start to bubble up in your throat. “Then… what’s going to happen to me?” You whispered, fearing if you spoke any louder, the flowers would get worse. 

 

He paused, before speaking, “the flowers will continue growing until there’s no room left…” 

 

You figured out the rest before he spoke even more.

 

.·:¨༺༻¨:·.

You had to drop out of Hope’s Peak Academy. 

 

It pained you so much to do so, as you had many friends there who you loved spending time with, but with your condition, you couldn’t stand to see anyone. 

 

You locked yourself into your apartment, practically bedriddened yourself to avoid anyone. 

 

Removing the flowers wasn’t an option, you’d just harm yourself further if you tried to stick a pair of scissors or a knife down there, with the risk of gagging and cutting something important. 

 

You coughed and hacked so much, you could feel the flowers’ weight on your throat, and you don’t know how much longer you had left before the flowers took up every space in your throat, leaving you to choke and-

 

Pressing your face into your pillow, you refused to let yourself cry even more at the thought of your demise by choking on flowers. You had cried enough. 

 

You haven’t bothered to do any type of research on it, if there was no cure there was no point to try and calm the symptoms. 

 

Pessimistic, but if you were dying, there wasn’t a point to try and slow down the process. 

But, when there was a knock on your door, and you opened it to find Komaeda smiling at you, you thought you’d do some research when he left. 

 

You both sat in the living room, where there were various petals spread about. You didn’t bother to clean anything up, since it didn’t matter. He explained that everyone missed you, and that even if there was no cure for the disease, he’d do everything he could to make your last moments the best he could!

 

While you were shocked at his suggestions to take you anywhere in the world, you knew that you were still in love with him. You couldn’t even look at him in the eyes as he explained he had his parents’ inheritance, and that he could buy you whatever you wanted.

 

...whatever you wanted...

 

You fell silent for only a bit as you pondered the question, but you couldn’t help yourself as you said, “a cure”. Regret immediately stirred within your gut, and you apologized quickly. He waved his hand, dismissing it. 

 

“I understand, I expected you to say that anyways!” He laughed, carefree as always, and you cracked a smile at his cute laugh. “If there was a cure, I’m sure you’d already have it.” Komaeda reached into the bag he had brought with him, taking out a notebook and pen. You asked him what were those for, and he answered with a smile. “I want to help you find a cure.”

 

Pursing your lips, you shook your head. “If scientists nor doctors could find one, I don’t think a high school dropout nor the Ultimate Lucky Student could.” Instead of the sigh you expected, you heard a small laugh. 

 

“I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student for a reason.” He said with your name at the end, at his low tone of voice, you couldn’t help but blush softly, looking away. “...What have you found out so far?” You heard the flaps of him turning the pages in his notebook. 

 

Even if there was a slim chance of success, you decided to indulge him, laying your chin atop your hand. “There is no cure… removing the flowers is impossible, as it causes too much pain… it hurts to eat and drink.” You waited for him to finish writing, before you continued. “The more the days go on, the more petals I cough up, it’s getting harder and harder to breathe.” The scribbling of his pen filled the room, aiding the silence to be filled. “...I’m sure there’s more information on the internet, but I haven’t really been searching for a cure… I just accepted that I’ll… die by suffocation from flowers.” You crossed your arms, frowning as your gaze fell to the ground, which was littered with petals.

 

“Even if I can’t help much, I won’t give up on you.” When he spoke, you couldn’t help but look at him, and his soft smile he directed at you made small butterflies stir in your stomach. You looked away, nodding. 

 

“Trust me… you’re helping just by being here… even if my apartment looks like this.” As you were starting to feel shame creep up, Nagito stood, catching your attention. He walked over to you, setting his hand on your shoulder. 

 

“I don’t mind,” he uttered your name, smiling. “I’ll research this as much as I can, I’m determined to help you.” With that, he let himself out of your apartment, while you sat in the love seat, knees to your chest.

 

You wondered if his luck will actually land him a cure.


	19. Imagine Sitting With Izuru Through A Downpour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hwwo everyone!
> 
> On a starting note, I did want to say that, yes, I am doing alright in college, and you needn't worry about a hiatus or a break from me! I have been receiving your support and it makes me so happy!
> 
> I won't push myself with getting fanfics out, don't worry!
> 
> Enjoy this fluffy fic!

You never enjoyed silence. Never sought it out, never craved it, and never felt comfortable in it. 

 

There was… an unsettling feeling about how quiet it could get by yourself. Where the only thing you could register was the small ringing in your ears. All to your lonesome, you continuously looked over the back of the couch for anything that wanted to harm you, you were just that paranoid. 

 

But, with Izuru, you welcomed the silence. 

 

Your thoughts would finally settle down for the minutes, or even hours, that you two sat in silence. Whether he’d spend the time reading a book, sewing, or even just sitting there with his eyes closed, you’d always be right there next to him. Reclining on the armrest, sitting with your legs crossed, or even laying your head on his thigh. Sometimes you’d fall asleep, and other times that silence ended with you saying you needed to do some chores. His small grunt would quell your ever growing worries that you’d interrupt the silence.

 

He’d even help you with them most of the time. 

 

Lately, you two would engage in full conversations. Discussions, even, about real world events. You’d have a question one day, and he’d have another question the next. You two would always have some answers to those questions, there was never a time where you didn’t. With his intelligence, you were at a slight disadvantage, but his questions were more opinionated, while yours were more factual. 

 

That, was a balance you needed. 

 

Today, there was a downpour, which meant that you couldn’t go shopping like you had wanted to today.

 

Of course, Izuru would offer, but he knew you wouldn’t want him to get his suit wet, as he refuses to bring an umbrella each time. 

 

So, the two of you found yourselves on that couch again, with your head on his thigh and playing a small puzzle game on your phone. Meanwhile, he chose to sit in silence today, eyes closed and hand gently running through your hair, still damp from the shower you took. 

 

When the puzzle had revealed what it was, you turned your phone off and laid it beside you, closing your eyes. The rain hitting the window lulled your mind to a small buzz, focused solely on what you could hear and feel. The rain, and his fingers starting to braid your hair. He’d always unbraid them afterwards if you asked him to, so you weren’t worried about interrupting his work. 

 

Though, your mind quickly began to fill up with unanswered questions, everyday thoughts, and things to do for today. 

 

This was always the time to ask questions, so you did, “how was your day today, Izuru?” You inquired, laying your arm across your stomach. 

 

His response was immediate, “well, all things considered.” You knew he was talking about the weather. He seemed to have decided on braiding the edges of your hair into a crown. “The rain is… soothing.” A sigh left him, and his movements were more gentle, as if he pushed his more calculative side into the back of his mind for the moment. 

 

Any moment where Izuru let himself relax around you is the one you cherish most. 

 

“Perfect for cuddles and naps?” You asked, expecting him to simply hum with your answer. He did hum, but only after he pressed his lips to your temple. The simple act sent a shiver down your spine, your eyes slipping closed as you melted into his touch. “Mmh,” you let a sigh slip past your lips, reaching up to cup his cheek, “you’re so sweet.”

 

With that, he leaned back, continuing to knit your hair into full braids. You felt as he parted your hair, his fingers incredibly gentle whenever he twisted the strands. 

 

The same hands, he said, that ended the world. 

 

The same hands, you said, that started the world. 

 

To those who met him before the end of the world, they were still scared of him today. 

 

To those who met him during the reconstruction, they welcomed him with open arms…

 

...and you were one of them. 

 

Quickly, you chased those thoughts from your mind, not wanting to ruin the peaceful silence that settled over the both of you. But, Izuru, had caught on as soon as you fell silent. 

 

“What’s on your mind?” He asked, setting aside his “task” to lay a hand on your side. At his ponder, you took a deep breath, pushing yourself up to sit and face him. No type of protest came from the brunet as you crawled into his lap, with both legs on either side of him, and your arms around his neck. His hands came to rest on your thighs, rubbing circles into them with his thumbs. His ruby red eyes gazed up at you, an almost questioning frown on his cheeks. 

 

Leaning forward, you pressed your lips to his forehead, “what happened before and after the world was plunged into chaos.” You mused, running your hands through his silky hair. Soon, you too, were gathering his long hair to tie into a bun. “How people believe you’re still this… emotionless being, with only the urge to cause destruction.” You felt as he tipped his head forward, burying his nose into the crook of your neck. “How… wrong they are about you.” As you spared a few strands to be able to secure the bun, you leaned your head into his, sighing. “If they could see you now… halfway done with braiding my hair, and with you in a bun, relaxing in the living room of a flat in the middle of a downpour… would they think differently?”

 

Another question asked, but, you didn’t expect him to answer.

 

Nor did he need to. 

 

His arms wrapping around your lower back was all you needed to know, that he could predict all he wants, but there’s always a chance that he could be wrong. But, there’s an even greater chance that things could work in his favor. 

 

Especially in his affections towards you, you were never mad at him for anything, as he did, and continues to do, nothing wrong. 

 

Something even Future Foundation hadn’t expected. 

 

You felt your chest begin to swarm with your ever growing love for him, and you made sure to tell him, everyday, how much he means to you.

 

Whether it’s in the form of kisses, hugs, cooking, chores, doing each other’s hair in the middle of a downpour…

 

You chuckled, kissing his cheek and resting against him. “I love you, Kamukura.” You mummered warmly. 

 

“I love you too.” He said with a whisper of your name, that passed so sweetly through his talented lips. 

 

With that, you two fell into a peaceful silence again, one that you can tolerate, if you were with him throughout it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is next week (the 18th if you wanted to be specific), so I wanted to write something with my favorite babey and something really fluffy with rain and silence!
> 
> We love Izuru, give my babey the love he deserves!!


End file.
